The Power and The Adventure
by Kinomoto Hana-Chan
Summary: Hyuuga Sakura dan Hyuuga Hinata , Gadis kembar ini telah membuka segel yang membuat mereka dan teman yang lain terlibat kedalam dunia yang penuh dengan petualangan!Mereka harus menyelesaikan kisah agar bisa kembali ke dunia mereka.. Ayo! silahkan baca jika tertarik..! Gak bisa bikin summary.." - -
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The Power and The Adventure © Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Enjoy your reading!^^

.

.

Chapter 1 : Perkenalan

.

.

.

.

^Hyuuga Sakura

= Gadis dari klan hyuuga , dia juga kembaran dari Hinata Hyuuga..Pintar memasak , gadis paling jenius di KSHS , Sifat aslinya lemah lembut , baik , penyayang , Suka membaca buku , punya indera keenam (dapat melihat , memdengar ataupun merasakan hawa yang tidak enak) , mempunyai feeling yang kuat , bisa bertelepathy dengan hinata , Anggun , Cantik , Polos , selalu memikirkan hal dengan baik , Penyabar dan Pendiam

dia bisa bela diri..dia pernah memenangkan lomba beladiri seAsia Timur sebagai juara pertama..

pernah juga ikut lomba Science SeDunia sebagai juara pertama..

selalu dibawa keluar negeri untuk ikut lomba..

walaupun lemah lembut , dia punya hati yang kuat dan tegar..

dia alergi kepada debu..jika terkena debu sedikit , dia langsung bersin-bersin..jika terlalu lama terkena debu , asmanya Akan kambuh...

dia juga tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran atau lelah..karena dia bisa pingsan atau kadang hidungnya akan mengeluarkan darah..

ikut ekskul Musik , sebagai pemain piano..kadang dia juga bermain Violin maupun Flute.

dia masuk kelas unggulan yang bernama "Hana-Class"..walau kadang kadang ikut pelajaran dikelas X-1 karena pelajaran dikelas unggulan sangat membosankan..

^Hyuuga Hinata

Gadis ini kembaran dari Sakura..dia gadis terjenius di KSHS kedua setelah sakura..

gadis ini sifatnya tidak beda jauh dari sakura...

Polos , Penyayang , Baik , Anggun , lemah lembut , pintar membuat kue , dekat dengan sakura , suka membaca buku bersama sakura , bisa beladiri dengan baik walau masih kalah dengan sakura dan punya kemampuan yang namanya indera keenam (bisa melihat , bisa melihat masa lalu).

pernah menang lomba karate seJepang sebagai juara kedua..

tidak punya teman disekolah sama seperti sakura...

temannya disekolah hanya sakura..

Sangat pendiam disekolah , tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun..

tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran karena bisa pingsan atau sakit..terkadang suka mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya..

ikut ekskul musik , sebagai pemain biola..dan terkadang suka memainkan Harpa.

dia juga masuk kelas masuk kelas unggulan yaitu "Hana-Class"..tapi , dia lebih sering mengikuti pelajaran dikelas biasa..

dikelas biasa , dia juga sekelas dengan sakura , kelas X-1..

^Hyuuga Neji

Kakak dari Hinata dan Sakura..

Sifatnya Tegas , Dingin , Pintar..

bisa beladiri walaupun kalah dari hinata dan sakura , dia tidak dingin hanya kepada Sakura , Hinata dan Tenten..

sangat sayang kepada mereka berdua..

ikut ekskul Karate..

sebagai ketua karate dan wakilnya adalah Tenten..

masuk kelas unggulan bersama Temari..nama kelas "Amethyst Class"

^Hayata Tenten (ngasal)

sifatnya sangat ceria , hiperaktif , cerewet dan tomboy.

suka yang namanya beladiri , tapi dia masih kalah dengan sakura..

sangat dekat dengan Hinata dan sakura..

Pacarnya Neji ..

ikut ekskul karate dan menjadi wakil karate , masuk dikelas X-3..

^Shikamaru Nara

sifatnya pemalas , suka tidur , walaupun malas tapi dia jenius...Pemuda terjenius di KSHS..

punya pacar bernama Temari , ikut ekskul Science club..

masuk Kekelas unggulan.. (Hana Class)

^Sabaku Temari

sifatnya sangat Tegas , Dewasa , Baik , dan punya ingatan yang kuat..

pacarnya Shikamaru , suka memanggil Shika dengan sebutan Nanas..

ikut ekskul Panahan , Dia sekelas dengan Neji..(Amethyst class)

^Shimura Sai

Pendiam , suka menampilkan senyum palsunya .

dia hanya memberikan senyum tulusnya hanya kepada pacarnya , Ino..

ikut ekskul melukis , dia masuk kekelas X-3

^Yamanaka Ino

gadis yang Suka berdandan , Ratu gossip , Cantik , Baik , hiperaktif , Periang , Ceria , Cerewet , penakut , tau banyak tentang fashion , pacarnya Sai..

gadis berambut pirang ini ikut ekskul Ballet , masui kelas X-2

^Uzumaki Karin

Sepupu Naruto , sifatnya baik , Ratu gosip kedua setelah ino , tau banyak tentang hal fashion , Cantik , anggun ,sifatnya sangat bersahabat walau kadang sangat sensitive dan pacarnya Sasuke..

ikut ekskul Ballet..

dia sekelas dengan tenten , kelas X-3..

^Uchiha Sasuke

sifatnya dingin , datar , Pendiam , kadang baik kadang gak berperasaan , tampan , jenius dan pacarnya Karin..

sangat mencintai karin , selalu menuruti karin , walau kadang-kadang dia mengakui kalau karin itu menyebalkan..

ikut ekskul Basket..

masuk kekelas X-2

^Uzumaki Naruto

Anak baru di KSHS , Ceria , Periang , Berisik , Hiperaktif , Tampan , Kekanak-kanakan , Cerewet , Hebat dalam main basket , paling dekat dengan kiba , punya boneka kesayangan berbentuk rubah yang diberi nama Kurama..

sepertinya menyukai si gadis Hyuuga..yaitu Hyuuga Hinata..

ikut ekskul Basket bersama sasuke , masuk dikelas X-1..

^Inuzuka Kiba

Anak baru diKSHS , Sifatnya tidak beda jauh dari Naruto..

Periang , Berisik , Ceria , pandai bergaul , Lumayan pintar , Hiperaktif , Tampan , mempunyai tato berbentuk segitiga terbalik dipipinya.. , dekat dengan naruto , suka main basket , Punya anjing kesayangan yang diberi nama Akamaru , kadang kekanak-kanakan kadang juga tegas.

sepertinya dia menyukai si Hyuuga Sakura.

ikut ekskul Basket bersama Naruto dan Sasuke..

Dia masuk kelas X-1

^Hatake Kakashi

Wali kelas dari kelas X-1..

guru yang tidak bertanggung jawab karena suka terlambat.

sudah terbiasa dengam sifat hinata dan Sakura..

^Guy

Sifatnya sangat semangat , Aneh dan suka berteriak tentang MASA MUDA..

guru ini mengajar Olahraga..

murid kesayangannya adalah Lee..

^Lee

Sifatnya sama dengan guru Guy..

selalu bersemangat dan kelakuannya agak aneh..

tidak menyukai sakura dan hinata karena menurutnya mereka adalah gadis yang sombong..

muris kelas X-2

^Yuuhi Kurenai

Guru yang cantik ini mengajar tentang sejarah dan Seni..

guru ini sangat baik hati walau kadang bisa menjadi guru yang menakutkan..

maka , jangan ada yang macam-macam dengan guru perempuan ini..

^Senju Tsunade

Dia adalah kepala sekolah KSHS..

Guru yang cantik ini memiliki sifat yang Tegas , Dewasa , Baik dan kadang pemarah.

mempunyai kekuatan yang menakutkan..sekali memukul tembok , maka tembok itu akan retak bahkan sampai hancur..

maka dari itu , jangan pernah membuat kepala sekolah ini mara ya..^^v

^Orochimaru

Guru ini sangat menakutkan..

tidak ada yang berani berhadapan dengan guru ini..

guru ini adalah guru terkiller diKSHS..

Guru ini mengajar tentang IPA..dia sangat menyukai Ular..

guru ini suka memberikan ulangan mendadak , dan guru ini suka memberikan PR yang sangat banyak...

soal paling dikit yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei itu mungkim 100 soal...(keterlaluan banget yah.. XD)

Sakura dan Hinata diangkat menjadi murid kesayangannya karena suka memperhatikan pelajarannya dengan sangat baik..

^Anko mitarashi

Guru ini adalah wali kelas di 'Hana Class'..

sifatnya yang ramah , baik , tegas dan Kadang galak..

di 'Hana Class' Anko selalu memberi soal yang sangat sulit untuk dikerjakan..tetapi , soal sesulit apapun sakura dan hinata tetap bisa mengerjakannya..

maka terkadang , Anko membolehkan Hinata fan sakura masuk kelas lain karena setelah membagi soal pelajaran mereka sudah selesai..

Other pair

^Hanabi Hyuuga

^Hiashi Hyuuga

^Minato Namikaze

^Kushina Uzumaki

^Mikoto Uchiha

^Fugaku Uchiha

^DLL

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Catatan Author :

Hai Minna-san!

gimana?perkenalannya sudah selesai nih!^^

bagus gak?bingung ya?

gomen kalo perkenalan ini agak membingungkan..namanya juga masih baru..

cerita akan dilanjutkan dichapter depan!

tolong reviewnya ya!

ditunggu!^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

By : Kinomoto Hana-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The power and The Adventure © Makihatayama Hana

Rate : Teen

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery , Adventure

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san!^^

.

.

Chapter 2 : Pertemuan

.

.

.

.

Suara kicauan burung menghiasi pagi yang cerah ini. dimana orang akan melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. seperti halnya kedua gadis dalam tokoh utama kita , Sakura dan Hinata..Mereka sedang berjalan kaki kesekolahnya. jika ditanya , mengapa mereka tidak menaiki mobil seperti halnya kakak dan adiknya? mereka hanya menjawab bahwa jalan pagi itu lebih sehat.. dan sekarang , sepertinya mereka sudah sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang masih sepi ini.. karena , sekolah dimulai pukul 07.30 sedangkan mereka datang jam 05.50..benar-benar murid teladan.. ckckck.. "Ohayou!Saku-Chan!Hina-Chaaan!^^"Teriak gadis berambut coklat pendek itu.

"Shuuko-chan , K-au me-menga-getkan k-ka-mi.."Balas Hinata dengan wajah pucat karena kagetnya.. "Hehe , Gomenasai ne..Hina-chan.."balas perempuan itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal..

"Haah~ , kau se-lalu sa-ja seperti ini S-Shuuko-chan..se-selalu mun-cul di-dimana-mana.."Ujar gadis berambut merah muda itu sambil sedikit cemberut.." Hei!hei!itu kan memang kebiasaanku ne.. sebagai hantu , kami memang bisa berpindah tempat..ingat itu baik baik ya!"Balas gadis yang ternyata hantu itu sambil berlalu pergi..(menghilang)..

Setelah melihat sahabat mereka menghilang itu , mereka berdua langsung pergi masuk kedalam sekolah dan memasuki kelas mereka..

》》SKIP TIME 《《

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi , semua siswa langsung memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing dan menunggu guru datang untuk memulai pelajaran. Seperti halnya dikelas X-1 ini , didalam kelas ini sangatlah berisik karena guru mereka belum datang. yah!bagi mereka itu sudah memang kebiasaan sensei mereka yang suka telat itu..

SREEK!

"Ohayou Minna!"ujar pemuda berambut keperakan itu sambil memasuki kelas.

"Ohayou Kakashi-sensei!"Balas murid serempak dan langsung duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Hari ini , kita kedatangan 2 Murid baru.. ayo!silahkan masuk!"Ujar kakashi sensei dan mempersilahkan masuk kepada 2 murid baru itu. Setelah mendengar suara Kakashi sensei untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk , mereka berdua akhirnya memasuki kelas itu.. Semua murid memandang kedua murid itu dengan tatapan kagum. dan setelah mereka disebelah kakashi sensei , guru itu menyuruh mereka memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohayou Minna!Watashiwa Namikaze Naruto desu!Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"Ujar Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Hm..Hajimemashite , Watashi no namae wa Inuzuka Kiba desu!Dozo Yoroshiku!"Ujar pemuda satu lagi yang berambut coklat jabrik dengan formal dan membungkukan badannya.

"Baiklah , Kalian silahkn duduk di bangku pojok sana!"Tunjuk kakashi-sensei menunjuk dua buah bangku kosong dipojok dekat jendela. Naruto dan Kiba mengangguk dan langsung duduk ditempatnya..

"Baiklah!Hari ini kita.."

SREEK!

Ucapan Kakashi sensei terpotong karena suara pintu terbuka dan disana terdapat 2 sosok gadis cantik yang sedang membungkuk karena telah mengganggu pelajaran.

"Oh..Hyuuga , Silahkan masuk."Ujar kakashi sensei sambil tersenyum kepada mereka berdua yang sama sekali tidak mungkin terlihat karena maskernya. setelah sakura dan hinata duduk dibangkunya yang tepat didepan naruto dan kiba , kakashi sensei melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan memulai pelajaran dengan amat sangat tenang hingga jam pelajaran selesai dan waktunya istirahat.

Saat ini , Para murid sedang berhamburan keluar kelas karena bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. ada yang pergi kekantin , ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan , bahkan ada yang pergi kehalaman depan sekolah. sekarang , didalam kelas X-1 terlihat 2 Gadis yang sedang membaca buku. karena terlalu fokus membaca , kedua gadis ini tidak mengetahui jika bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. mereka hanya diam sambil membaca lembar demi lembar pada buku itu.

"Hm..Saku-Chan?" Tanya Hinata memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya Hinata-chan?Doushite no?"Jawab dan Tanya Balik sakura kepada Hinata yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya.

"E..etto.. Hm.. K-Kau me-merasa ada yang aneh tidak?"Jawab Hinata dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada sakura.

"Ya..aku juga..Aku juga me-merasakan fi-firasat bu-buruk Hina-chan..." Jawab sakura dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Hinata. mereka memang merasa sesuatu hal yang buruk akan terjadi. tapi , entah apa itu mereka tidak tahu. dan tidak lama setelah itu , muncul Naruto dan Kawan-kawannya.

"Ne..jadi bagaimana?apakah kita semua boleh main kerumahmu Neji?"Tanya sasuke sambip melirik tajam ke arah Neji.

"Boleh ya?kami kan belum pernah kerumahmu Neji.."Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Hn. asalkan tidak membuat hal kau Naruto."Jawab Neji dengan dinginnya.

"Apa maksudmu Neji?"Tanya Naruto tidak terima.

"Sudahlah , yang penting kita diizinkan kerumah Neji.. berarti nanti kira pulang bersama ya!"Ujar Kiba mencairkan suasana.

"Oke!ditunggu di gerbang sekolah ya!"Ujar Ino semangat dan langsung berlari keluar kelas Kiba dan Naruto dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya setelah semua menganggukan kepala setuju agar mereka berkumpul didepan gerbang.

》》SKIP TIME 《《 *Pulang sekolah

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kita bisa kerumah Neji. padahal biasanya Neji melarang kita untuk kerumahnya." Ujar Karin mengawali pembicaraan setelah sudah lama suasan hening tidak ada pembicaraan.

"E-Eh!?"Teriak Kiba tiba-tiba yang membuat semua temannya kaget dan segera memelototi Kiba.

"Berisik sekali sih!teriak dijalanan.. ada apa!?" Tanya Naruto yang marah karena diantara temannya dialah yang paling kaget oleh suara Kiba.

"I-itu..bukannya Hinata dan Sakura ya?"Tunjuk dan tanya Kiba yang ternyata yang membuat kiba berteriak adalah sakura dan hinata yang sedang masuk kesuatu toko accesoris.

"Eh?Benar..sedang apa ya mereka?"Ujar Naruto yang membenarkan perkataan Kiba dan menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak mungkin bisa dijawab temannya karena mereka juga tidak tau apa tujuan mereka kesana.

"sudahlah ,tidak usah dipikirkan. kita juga tidak mengenalnya."Ujar Sasuke yang tidak peduli.

"Cepat..sebentar lagi hujan , rumahku sudah dekat dari sini."Ujar Neji menyuruh temannya cepat karena langit sudah mendung.

'di tempat sakura dan hinata'

KLINING!

Suara bel berbunyi menandakan ada pelanggan yang masuk ketoko mereka.

"Selamat datang di toko Sunshine!Ada yang bisankami bantu?"Tanya salah seorang pelayan dengan sangat Ramah. sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya mengangguk dan pergi ke ruangan tempat menjual gelang dan kalung. disana , mereka berdua berpencar untuk mencari Accesoris sendiri. ditempat sakura , dia menemukan kotak berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna pink.

Sakura memandang pelayan yang mengikutinya dengan pandangan bingung. pelayan yang mengerti maksud sakura segera menjelaskan.

"didalam kotak ini ada sebuah kalung. apakah anda mau melihatnya?"Ujar dan Tanya sang pelayan kepada sakura. yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

Pelayan itu membuka kotak dan didalam sana terdapat kalung yang cantik. kalung itu berbentuk kunci dan ada bentuk lingkaran dan ditengahnya ada bentuk bintang yang berwarna kuning dibagian kunci itu.

"Ini adalah kalung yang sangat spesial. Apakah anda mau membelinya?"Tanya sang pelayan kepada sakura. dan sakura pun mengangguk senang.. dia sudah mendapatkan kalung yang bagus.

"Semoga kalung ini bisa melindungi anda.."Tambah sang pelayan yang membuat sakura bingung. tak lama , Hinata datang membawa sebuah kotak berbentuk persegi yang berwarna ungu dan memberikannya kepada sang pelayan.

"Ini adalah gelang yang akan membantu dan melindungimu disaat kamu dalam keadaan yang berbahaya."Ujar sang pelayan menjelaskan dan membuka kotak itu dan terlihatlah gelang dengan berbandul Matahari.

"Apakah anda mau membelinya?"Tanya sang pelayan dan hanya diberi anggukan oleh hinata. setelah itu Hinata dan Sakura menuju Kasir untuk membayar dan mereka segera pulang katena sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Sakura dan Hinata telah sampai dirumahnya dan disambut oleh pelayan yang berada disana. mereka berdua langsung pergi kekamar mereka yang ada di lantai 2 dan segera mengganti pakaian mereka.

setelah itu , mereka langsung turun kebawah untuk makan malam. ternyata di meja makan sudah hadir Neji , Hanabi dan Ayahnya.

"Konbawa , Hanabi-sama , Neji-Niisama , Otou-sama.."Ujar Mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badan mereka. sedangkan Hiashi melihat mereka sekilas dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. acara makan malam pun dilalui dengan keheningan sampai makan malam selesai. setelah makan malam selesai , Sakura dan Hinata langsung masuk kekamar.

》》SAKURA ROOM 《《

Disana , Sakura terus memandang kalung yang baru ia beli tadi. ia merasakan ada kekuatan aneh didalam kalung ini. Sakura terus memperhatikannya sampai tiba-tiba kalung itu bersinar terang..Sakura langsung menutup matanya karena sinar yang menyilaukan , lama kelamaan.. cahaya iti redup dan sakura mulai membuka matanya. betapa kagetnya sakura ketika ia melihat suatu benda terbang didepannya..setelah cahaya benar-benar redup , terlihatlah benda itu. benda itu seperti boneka , ia berbentuk seperti kucing , tetapi diujung ekornya terdapat bentuk seperti bintang , telinganya yang runcing , mempunyai sayap seperti kupu-kupu berwarna pink tua dan hitam. serta tubuhnya yang berwarna merah muda. Sakura melihat boneka itu dengan seksama , dan ia mengambil boneka itu. tapi , boneka itu bergerak!

"Apa-Apaan kau!ingin menarikku!?"Ujar Boneka itu , sepertinya ia Marah.

"E-eh?apa?siapa kau?mana Baterainya?"Tanya Sakura yang kebingungan dan langsung mencari baterai karena ia sangka itu hanya mainan.

"Hei!apa-apaan ini!?kau pikir aku mainan eh!?"Teriak Boneka itu yang marah karena ia disangka boneka mainan

"Lalu , kau ini apa?"Tanya sakura polos.

"Aku adalah Nekoboshi..aku penjaga kalung bintang ini.."jelas binatang yang bernama Nekoboshi itu..

"Oh..gomenasai , kukira kau mainan.."Ujar Sakura meminta maaf.

"sudah , tak apa kok!ne , siapa namamu?"balas dan tanya Nekoboshi menjadi lebih ramah dari yang tadi

"Hyuuga Sakura desu!Yoroshiku onegaishimasu ne Neko-chan!"Jawab Sakura dengan senang karena ia mempunyai teman baru..

"hei!jangan seenaknya memanggilku begitu!"Ujar Nekoboshi marah

"habisnya kau Kawaii!"Balas Sakura sambil mencubiti pipi Neko-chan. yang dicubiti hanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh ya , mengapa kau bisa memanggilku?apa kau punya kekuatan khusus?"Tanya Neko-chan yang sudah terlepas dari cubitan sakura.

"eh?apa maksudmu?"Tanya sakura tidak mengerti

"Tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa memanggilku..jika ada orang yang bisa memanggilku , berarti mereka adalah orang yang terpilih yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus.."Jelas Neko-chan panjang lebar.

"Oh..Wakarimashitawa.."Sahut Sakura

》》In Hinata Room 《《

Disana , Hinata sedang memegang gelang yang ia beli tadi bersama Sakura.

"Ni~Tsu.."Gumam hinata pelan. setelah Hinata bicara seperti itu ,tiba-tiba muncul cahaya terang dari gelang itu. dan setelah cahaya itu redup , munculah sosok hewan aneh disana. hampir mirip Neko-Chan.. tapi , itu bukan dia. hewan itu berwarna hitam , ia mirip seperti beruang. mempunyai ekor panjang yang ujungnya berbentuk love berwarna ungu , Mempunyai sayap seperti capung. jika dilihat , hewan ini sepertinya perempuan .. karena ada pita di bagian telinga kirinya.

"E-eh!?"Sahut Hinata tidak percaya

"Eh?jadi kau yang telah memanggilku.."Sahut hewan itu

"A..Anata.. Dare?"Tanya Hinata

"Kumatsu desu!Yoroshiku!"Jawab Kumatsu dengan ceria

"Hmm..Atashi Hyuuga Hinata desu!"Ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan..

"B-boleh kupanggil kau Kuma-chan?"Tambah tanya Hinata takut-takut..

"Tentu saja Hinata-sama.."Balas Kumatsu dengan sangat sopan dan formal..

"Kau siapa?kenapa ada disini?"Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"Aku adalah penjaga gelang Ni~Tsu.. jika aku keluar dari gelang itu , berarti ada yang memanggilku..yang bisa memanggilku juga tidak sembarang orang. yang bisa memanggilku itu ialah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus..dan lagi , pasti dunia 'nya' sedang ada masalah sehingga aku pun bisa terpanggil.."Jelasnya panjang lebar , Hinata pun mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa ada satu pun yang terlewatkan olehnya.

"Wakarimashita , Demo... siapa yang kau sebut dengan 'nya' Kuma-chan?"Ujar dan Tanya Hinata kepada Kumatsu

"kau akan tau pada saat waktunya Hime-sama , dan lagi..apa kau bersedia membantuku menyelamatkan dunia?"Tanya Kumatsu serius

"Tentu..walaupun aku lemah , tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik!"Ujar Hinata dengan semangat..

"Tapi , sebelum itu.. aku harus mencari Nekoboshi dulu , agar bisa ketempat'nya'.."Sahut Kumatsu

"siapa itu?"Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti

"dia temanku , pemegang kunci untuk bisa membantu kita ke dunia'nya'.. dan lagi , kau tidak harus sendirian hime-sama..kau harus mengajak temanmu minimal 8 orang.."Jelas Kumatsu memberitahukan Hinata.

"E-eh?kalau begitu..kita harus membicarakannya pada sakura-chan!"Ujar Hinata yang teringat sesuatu

"Siapa itu Sak.." Ucapan Kumatsu terpotong karena Hinata sudah menariknya untuk bertemu dengan sakura.

Apa yang akan dibicarakan Hinata? siapa yang dimaksud 'nya' oleh Kumatsu? tunggu jawabannya di chapter depan!^^

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Note :

Hai minna-san!gimana FFnya? Bagus?bagus?bagus gaaak? gomen kalo ceritanya kurang nyambung.. :'(

Saya kan masih baru disini , ini juga fic pertama saya..:D

semoga suka FF ini ya!

dan Saya minta toloong banget kepada reader untuk meninggalkan jejak disini..

terima kasih atas perhatiannya..

balas review :

\- Chihiro-Kun : Hehehe , iya..mau coba buat yang berbeda aja gitu..^^

makasih udah ninggalin jejak di FFku yang abal ini..

tetap tinggalin jejak ya! ditunggu!^^

\- Blue-senpai : Iya , ini udah..

makasih ya udah nge-review..

tetap tinggalin jejak! Saya tunggu!^^ :D

uzumaki D : Ya..saya udah publish

maaf kalo Chapter ini jelek..

terima kasih sudah mau tinggalin jejak disini..

tetap tinggalkan jejak ya!saya tunggu!:D

leontujuhempat : oke.. bisa liat di chapter depan..

terima kasih yaa.. udah mau nge-review.

tetap tinggalkan jejak disini ya!^^

Yaa!Balas review sudah selesai , saatnya author prergi!^^

Ne , saya ingatkan.. tolong tinggalkan jejaknya disini!

Jaa!^^ :D :)

Thanks for :

Chihiro-Kun

Blue-senpai

uzumaki D

leontujuhempat

.

.

.

.

.

by : Kinomoto Hana-chan :*


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The power and The Adventure © Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery , Adventure , Fantasy

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san!^^

.

.

Chapter 3 : Welcome!

.

.

.

.

Hinata dan Kumatsu pergi kekamar Sakura. didalam , Mereka membicarakan dan membahas tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Jadi begitu.. kita harus mencari min.8 orang untuk menemani dan menjaga kita?"Ujar Sakura

"Ya begitulah.."Jawab Nekoboshi

"Kita bicarakan lagi besok , aku sudah lelah~.."Sakura pun langsung menyuruh Hinata keluar kamarnya dan ia pun tertidur..

》》SKIP TIME 《《

Saat ini , Sakura dan Hinata sedang berkumpul diatap sekolah.. mereka sedang berpikir siapa saja yang ingin mereka ajak untuk kedunia Kumatsu dan Nekoboshi.. setelah cukup lama berfikir , Hinata pun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Saku-chan , Nekoboshi , Kumatsu...sepertinya aku tau siapa orang yang ingin kalian bawa bersama kami.."Ujar Hinata. Sakura menatap bingung Hinata yang menatapnya balik.. Setelah cukup berfikir siapa yang Hinata maksud , dia langsung mengerti.

"Etto , entah kenapa..aku merasa mereka bukan manusia biasa.."Ujar Sakura yang diberikan anggukan tanda setuju dari hinata. sementara Nekoboshi dan Kumatsu pun semakin bingung.."bagaimana kalian tau?"Tanya mereka.

"Aura mereka berbeda dari yang lain.."Hinata menjawab dengan agak ragu , tetapi sakura pun juga berfikir hal yang sama. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu mereka setelah sepulang sekolah nanti di rumahnya.

#SKIP TIME (pulang sekolah)

Saat ini Sakura dan Hinata sedang berkumpul dengan 10 orang yang mereka maksud. mereka berkumpul dikamar Neji.. mereka sangat penasaran karena baru pertama kali mereka mendengar sakura dan hinata berbicara kepada mereka. dan yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu , ternyata Neji adalah kakak mereka. mereka langsung shock karena tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu.

"Baiklah , sakura...Hinata.. bisa kalian jelaskan apa yang terjadi?"Neji membuka suara untuk pertama kali yang membuat hinata dan sakura semakin tegang.

"T-Tolong b-ban-tu ka-mi.."Ujar Hinata terbata-bata yang membuat penghuni disana bingung dengan ucapan dan perkataan hinata yang kurang jelas.

"Hah!?apa maksudmu?berbicaralah yang jelas!"Ujar Naruto yang makin membuat Hinata semakin takut.

"Lebih baik kami saja yang cerita.."

Sebuah suara dari balik punggung sakura dan hinata mengagetkan seluruh isi ruangan tersebut. dan keluarlah 2 makhluk mungil seperti boneka yang terbang ketengah-tengah tempat mereka duduk.(ps : mereka duduk melingkar).

"Langsung saja , kami dari dunia bernama Quill Land.. disana kami dipimpin oleh seorang Ratu yang sangat baik. tetapi sangat disayangkan ratu sudah tiada dan dunia kami tidak ada yang memimpin. Aku dan Kumatsu disegel oleh ratu untuk mencari orang yang pas yang bisa membantu dunia kami.. Ratu mempunyai bawahan yang tersimpan dalam sebuah buku dan kristal..tetapi sepertinya ada yang tidak sengaja membukanya sehingga mereka pun terpencar dan menjadi ganas karena tidak ada yang memimpin mereka. Jika dibiarkan , bukan hanya dunia kami..tetapi dunia manusia pun juga akan diserang..maka dati itu tolonglah dunia kami , sakura dan hinata adalah orang yang terpilih untuk menyegel kembali bawahan sang ratu. dannkami meminta bantuan dari kalian semua..apakah kalian bersedia?"Nekoboshi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar. mereka semua pun mengangguk mengerti..

"hmm..Aku akan ikut , karena Hinata dan Sakura adalah kewajibanku untuk melindunginya.."Ujar Neji.."Bagaimana denganmu Ten?"Lanjutnya

"Neji ikut , aku ikut! aku juga ingin berpetualang!"Seru gadis itu.

"Aku , Shika , Naruto , Kiba , Ino , Sasuke , Karin dan Sai juga akan ikut membantu kalian...benarkan?"Temari pun angkat suara dan segera menatap teman-temannya yang hanya memberikan anggukkan..

"Yokatta.."ujar Kumatsu..

"Chotto matte!"Teriak seseorang tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan seluruh isi ruangan..

DUGH!

"Ittai!"

"Kenapa kau memukulku Kiba!?"Ujar Naruto tidak terima dia baru saja terkena pukulan oleh Kiba.

"jangan berteriak disini!kau mengagetkanku tau!"Kiba pun ikut berteriak sehingga membuat yang lain menutup kuping.

"kau sama saja kiba.."Ujar Naruto sweatdrop.

"Ada apa sih kau berteriak?Hah!?"Karin menahan emosinya agar tidak keluar melihat kelakuan naruto itu.

Naruto hanya menunjuk kearah Kumatsu dan Nekoboshi membuat yang lain bertambah hingung begitu juga yang ditunjuk.. "Kalian belum memberitahu nama kalian.."ujarnya dengan polos dan tanpa bersalah..

GUBRAK!

Semua yang ada disana pun langsung Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto itu.

"Kumatsu desu!"

"Nekoboshi.."

Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.55 , semua orang sudah terlelap masuk kedalam mimpinya masing-masing. tetapi tidak dengan ke12 Remaja yang sedang berkumpul dihalaman belakang mansion hyuuga dengan membentuk lingkaran dengan hinata dan sakura ditengah-tengahnya.

"pada saat tengah malam , kau harus mengucapkan mantranya.."ujar Neloboshi kepada sakura dan hinata.

"E-eh!?Mantra?man-mantra apa?"Tanya sakura setengah berteriak yang membuat teman-temannya kaget.

"ucapkan saja.."Kumatsu mendukung Nekoboshi. Sakura dan Hinata saling berpandangan bingung..

"E-etto , matte kudasai.. bukankah kata kuma-chan kita membawa 8 orang?tetapi disini ada 10orang?"Tanya Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah kumatsu bilang minimal 8 orang?kan bukan maximal.."Ujar Nekoboshi yang malah bingung dengan pertanyaan hinata. sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti..

"Hmm..sudah saatnya!"Teriakan Nekoboshi membuat uang lain tersentak kaget dan memandang kearahnya. sedangkan nekoboshi sendiri hanya cuek saja..."Ayo!cepat!jangan terlambat walau 1 menit!"lanjutnya

Sakura dan hinata memegang kalung dan gelangnya di atas telapak tangannya. "Sihir yang menyimpan kekuatan , bawalah kami ketempat dimana kau berada. kami , Hinata dan Sakura menyuruh kalian untuk membuka segel ini!Open!"Teriak sakura dan Hinata membaca mantra dengan asal. tetapi , tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah segel dibawah kaki mereka dan segel tersebut menghisap mereka kedalam..

"KYAAAAA!"

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

"Hmm..

Sakura terbangun , ia melihat teman-temannya tergelatak tidak sadar didekatnya..

"Hina-chan!Hina-chan-Hina-chan!"Ujarnya sambil menggoyangkan hinata sehingga hinata ikut terbangun.

"Hmm?ini dimana?"Hinata langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan melihat sekeliling. setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung membangunkan yang lain..

"Haah~ , lelahnya..eh?"

"Ada apa Neko?"Tanya Kumatsu

"kita sudah sampai.."gumam Nekoboshi sedangkan Kumatsu melihat sekeliling dengan mata berbinar-binar..

"Mantra yang kalian ucapkan berhasil..aku tidak menyangkanya.."Ujar Nekoboshi tanpa memedulikan Kumatsu dan menatap Hinata dan sakura yang balik menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'kami-pun-tidak-menyangkanya.

"Yeay!Quill Land!Kami kembali!"Teriak Kumatsu senang yang membuat semuanya mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan yang lainnya pun menatap dunia ini penuh kebingungan.

lihat saja dunia ini , indah dan tenteram. tidak ada tanda-tanda kekacauan disekitarnya.. rumah-rumah yang berderet rapi di jalan dan pohon-pohon entahlah-apa-itu menghiasi jalanan.

"Dimana sih ini?"Tanya bingung Ino dan yang lain menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Baka!tentu saja sudah masuk ke dunia Quill Land!"Tenten menjitak Ino sedangkan yang terkena jitakan hanya meringis.

"Kami ucapkan selamat datang didunia kami! dunia yang indah tetapi banyak menyimpan kekacauan dimana-mana.. dan sekarang , kita harus pergi dari kota ini.."Ujar Nekoboshi pergi memimpin jalan.

"Kita akan kemana?"Tanya Shikamaru malas-malasan..Nekoboshi hanya bisa menghela nafas..

"Hamerald City , kota tempat tinggalku dan Nekoboshi.."Jawab Kumatsu.. dan akhirnya mereka meneruskan perjalanan mereka.

《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《《

Satu setengah jam sudah mereka berjalan , akhirnya mereka sampai kekota itu. disana pemandangan yang sangat indah terlihat.. merela berjalan hingga sampai kesuatu rumah yang lumayan besar dekat pantai.

"Selamat datang dirumah kami berdua!"Kumatsu segera membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

setelah masuk , mereka pun segera beristirahat..

**_KEESOKAN HARINYA_**

"Jadi seperti ini , Sakura dan Hinata..kalian akan berlomba mengumpulkan pengawal-pengawal ratu atau bisa disebut The Guards of Dakorram (?).. Yah dan kedel-maksudku kesepuluh orang ini yang akan membantu kalian mengumpulkannya.. Kalian harus ada dipihak yang berbeda , 5 orang dipihak hinata dan 5 orang dipihak Sakura.. kalau denganku , tentu saja pihak sakura sedangkan kumatsu pasti dipihak Hinata.."Nekoboshi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar sementara Sakura dan Hinata sangat kaget bahwa mereka akan berlomba. dan kesepuluh temannya hanya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dengar. mereka semua langsung kembali berpikir..

"Baiklah! kalau untuk menyelamatkan dunia , aku setuju..Ne , Hina-Chan?"Sakura langsung menoleh kepada Hinata untuk mendapat dukungan sedangkan hinata hanya mengangguk bahwa dia mendukung pendapat Sakura..

"Tapi , tidak bisakah kita tidak memihak? aku lebih baik memihak keduanya.."Ujar Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya dan disetujui ucapannya oleh yang lain.

"jika kalian tidak ingin memihak , kalian bisa pergi dari sini!dari dunia ini!"Ujar Kumatsu setengah membentak dan yang lainnya pun menjadi diam.. sepi

"Wakatta! jika harus seperti itu , aku akan memihak Sakura!"Ucapan seseorang mengagetkan mereka semua , termasuk sakura. dia menoleh kepada yang bersuara a.k.a Kiba dan wajahnya pun langsung merah padam setelah bertemu dengan matanya.

"Kau yakin Kiba!?"Naruto memandang kiba tidak percaya..

"Tentu saja..lagipula kita hanya berlomba , bukan bertarung.. kita juga akan saling membantu jika memang ada yang kesulitan..."Ujar Kiba dengan tenang.

setelah mendengar ucapan Kiba , yang lain pun juga mengikutinya untuk memihak... Kiba , Shikamaru , Temari , Sai dan Ino berada dipihak Sakura. sementara Naruto , Sasuke , Karin , Neji dan tenten berada di pihak Hinata..

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik..kekuatan kalian akan segera diketahui jika kalianlah yang ingin mengeluarkannya. The Guards of Dakorram ada yang disegel di buku dan kristal , tetapi bukan berarti jika yang disegel di kristal akan disegel dikristal lagi.. mereka bisa disegel didalam buku juga. Dan mereka , bukanlah manusia.. maka , harus dilawan dengan kekuatan sihir kalian!mengerti?" Jelas Kumatsu.

"Ha'i!"ujar semuanya.

"Kalian bisa melatih sihir kalian di halaman belakang..jika ingin sih.."Ujar Nekoboshi sambil menunjuk pintu menuju halaman belakang.

Semua pun langsung berlari menuju halaman belakang setelah mendengar ucapan Nekoboshi.. disana , halamannya sangat luas dan dipenuhi oleh pohon-pohon yang indah.

"Yosh!Bagaimana Cara latihannya?"Tanya Karin penuh semangat..

"Itu terserah kalian , hanya berkonsentrasi saja dan selesai!"ujar Nekoboshi santai yang membuat semua menggeram kesal..

"Bagimana kami tahu! dasar boneka kecil bodoh!"Batin semua yang ada disana kecuali Sakura , Hinata dan tentunya Nekoboshi sendiri..

Akhirnya mereka menvoba untuk latihan sendiri-sendiri dengan berkonsentrasi.. terus dan terus mereka mencoba dan tentu saja selalu gagal. mereka pun beristirahat sejenak disalah satu pohon dan duduk disana.. sampai kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh sesuatu.

WUSSH!

APA ITU!?

semua langsung panik dan melihat apa yang terjadi. mereka semua terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Tidak mungkin!"batin mereka semua

Apa yang terjadi? dan apa kekuatan mereka?tunggu kelanjutannya di chapter depan!^^

**_TBC_**

Catatan Author :

Hai Minna-san!kita bertemu lagi dichapter 3 ini... gimana?bagus gak? maaf ya kalo jelek , masih pemula..biasa..:D

maaf kalo chapternya kependekan dan updatenya lama banget..biasa , error terus..mana gak bisa nge-publish nih..

untungnya pakai laptop kakak sepupu , lamgsung publish nih FFnya..^^ semoga suka ya!

nanti chapter 4 author usahakan update cepat ya!

yosh!balas review dulu!

Leontujuhempat :

Ya , ini udah update.. makasih udah review!terus tinggalkan jejak disini ya!^^

Chihiro-kun :

Konbanwa Chihiro-kun , hehe..iya nih..:) ya , chapter 3 udah dipublish.. maaf kali kependekan dan gaje ya.. dan makasih udah review Fanfic gajeku ini.. tetap tinggalkan jejak disini ya..:)

Dark Namikaze Ryu :

Ya , udah saya update.. terima kasih sudah review dan tetap tinggalkan jejaknya disini ya..ditunggu!:D

Blue-temple of the king :

Ya , sudah dilanjutkan. terima kasih sudah mereview.. tetap tinggalkan balasan disini ya..;)

Ya!balas review sudah selesai.. Author pergi dulu , sampai bertemu di chapter 4 ya!

jangan lupa review kalian , karena review kalian sangat berguna membuat author tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan Fanfic ini!

Arigatou!^^

Special thanks for :

Leontujuhempat , chihiro-kun , Dark Namikaze Ryu &amp; Blue-temple of the king

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa Review ya!^^

by : Kinomoto Hana-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The power and The Adventure © Kinomoto Hana-chan

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery , Adventure , Fantasy

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

**_Chapter sebelumnya : Akhirnya mereka mencoba untuk latihan sendiri-sendiri dengan berkonsentrasi.. terus dan terus mereka mencoba dan tentu saja selalu gagal. mereka pun beristirahat sejenak disalah satu pohon dan duduk disana.. sampai kegiatan mereka terganggu oleh sesuatu._**

**_WUSSH!_**

**_APA ITU!?_**

**_semua langsung panik dan melihat apa yang terjadi. mereka semua terbelalak kaget melihatnya._**

**_"Tidak mungkin!"batin mereka semua_**

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san!^^

.

.

Chapter 4 :

.

.

.

.

Semua orang masih sangat shock melihat kejadian didepan mereka , hingga salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan suaranya.

"B-bagaimana bisa?"Ujar Ino setengah kaget..

"Hehehe , bagimana minna?aku keren kan?"

ucapan seseorang membuat yang lain tersadar dari lamunan mereka..

"NARUTO!"

"Oi Minna!jangan teriak terlalu keras!telingaku sakit.."Ujar naruto menutup tekinganya mendengar teriakan dari teman-temannya..

ternyata , tiupan angin ini adalah perbuatan naruto. ia sekarang sedang membuat bayangan seperti dirinya dan memegang bola angin ditangannya (rasengan).. lalu ia lemparkan ketanah sehingga membuat angin yang besar. semua terlihat shock karena baru sehari dan beberapa jam naruto sudah dapat mengetahui kemampuan sihirnya.. Kiba , yang tidak mau kalah dari tadi tetap melanjutkan latihan bersama naruto.

"Naruto , bagaimana caranya kau mengendalikan kekuatan sihirmu?"Tanya Temari penasaran. yang lain pun langsung melihat kearah naruto dengan raut sangat sangat sangat penasaran.

"Tehehehe , hanya berkonsentrasi dan selesai!"jawab naruto dengan cengirannya. sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang naruto dengan tatapan mengerikan.. "Sama saja kau dengan boneka itu!"batin mereka semua..

"A-ano..-

"OI!MINNA!LIHAT INI!"teriakan Kiba memotong perkataan sakura yang ingin berbicara sesuatu yang sepertinya penting.

dan karena teriakan kiba , semua orang mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"Doushite no Kiba?"Tanya Sasuke setengah berteriak kearah kiba.

"Kalian lihat!?akamaru ada disini!"jawab Kiba dan berlari kearah mereka semua..

"Trus , kalau akamaru ada disini kenapa?apa peduliku?"Ujar karin cuek. dia paling tidak suka yang namanya hewan apalagi anjing.

"Inilah sihirku!"Ujar Kiba senang.. dan yang lain hanya menatap kiba dengan pandangan tidak mengerti

"Hah!?apa maksudmu?"Tanya temari. karena ia tidak melihat hal apapun yang menunjukkan bahwa ada kekuatan sihir.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu Kiba.."Ujar Shikamaru dan mendapat anggukan dari Neji dan Sai.

"Sebelumnya , Akamaru tidak ikut dengan kita.."Ujar Sai datar tanpa lupa dengan senyuman yang menurut mereka semua menyeramkan..

"dan sekarang akamaru ada disini.."Sambung neji dengan dingin.. Kiba mengangguk dan menyuruh mereka melanjutkan penjelasan mereka.

"Kalau begitu , kekuatan sihirmu jika tidak teleportasi bisa juga berhubungan dengan anjingmu itu kan?haah~"Shikamaru berkata dengan sesekali menguap. sedangkan kiba melihat mereka dengan tatapan senang.

"Bingo!kalian benar!kekuatan sihirku adalah berhubungan dengan akamaru.."Ujar Kiba tersenyum. dan akhirnya yang lain pun mengangguk mengerti..

"Baiklah!kalau begitu , kita juga jangan menyerah! ayo , cari kekuatan sihir kita!yosh!"Ujar Tenten yang kembali bersemangat melihat naruto dan kiba sudah mempunyai kekuatan sihir.

》》SKIP TIME 《《

Hari pun sudah sore , dan mereka semua sekarang sedang berada di ruang tamu untuk beristirahat.

"Lelahnya~"Ujar Tenten..

"Bagaimana dengan latihan kalian?apa sihir kalian?"Tanya Nekoboshi yang keluar dari dapur sambil membawa minuman.

"Haah..kami belum menemukannya..slrrp.."Jawab Ino sambil meminum mimuman yang dibawa oleh Nekoboshi tadi.

"Sabarlah , memang menemukan kekuatan tidak bisa hanya dalam 1 hari saja , hal itu harus dilakukan dengan kerja keras. dan yang lebih penting , jangan mudah menyerah mencari kekuatanmu.."Ujar Kumatsu yang baru saja muncul dari halaman belakang.

"Tapi , kenapa Kiba dan Naruto sudah menemukan kekuatan mereka?itu tidak adil!"Ujar karin dengan kesal karena ia hanya mendapatkan hasil yang sia-sia setelah lelah latihan.

"Hmm...entahlah , itu tergantung diri kalian masing-masing saja. mungkin naruto dan kiba mempunyai cara untuk menemukan dan mengendalikan kekuatan mereka? bagaimana kiba?naruto?"Yang lain pun langsung menoleh kepada mereka berdua setelah mendengar penjelasan Nekoboshi. mereka berharap memang ada cara untuk menemukan kekuatan mereka dengan cepat..

"Tentu saja!"Jawab mereka berdua dengan kompak tanpa lupa dengan cengiran mereka.

"Nani?nani?"Tanya Tenten penuh semangat.

"Terus berkonsentrasi tanpa memikirkan hal apapun , jangan mudah putus asa karena konsentrasi akan buyar , dan yang penting.. Jangan mudah menyerah karena belum menemukan kekuatan kalian.. benarkan Naruto?"Jawab Kiba yang dibalas anggukan dari naruto karena ia pun menyetujui perkataan kiba.

"Satu lagi , mencari kekuatan tidak mudah. kalian harus menetapkan hati kalian , berfikirlah positif , dan cobalah rasakan kekuatan kalian. itu akan membantu.."Tambah Naruto. Semua yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"haah , baiklah. Kita akan latihan lagi besok.. dan lagipula aku sudah lapar , apa tidak ada makan malam hari ini?"Setelah Shikamaru mengucapkan itu , Sakura dan Hinata datang sambil membawa banyak makanan. Ternyata , dari obrolan diatas.. sakura dan hinata tidak ikut dalam percakapan , mereka sejak tadi berada didapur untuk menyiapkan makanan.

"hmm.. sepertinya enak , baiklah..ayo makan.."Ujar Sai dan dibalas dengan anggukan yang lain..

"Ittadakimasu!"Semua pun langsung mengambil makanan. sepertinya mereka benar-benar lapar setelah melakukan latihan yang sangat melelahkan..

"Hmm...Oishi~.."Ujar Naruto yang membuat wajah hinata memerah.

"Benar!Makanan ini sangat enak!"Ujar Ino makan dengan lahap. Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan mereka semua.

Pagi hari yang cerah ini terganggu oleh suara berisik yang terdengar dari halaman belakang rumah Kumatsu dan Nekoboshi.

Terlihat disana bahwa ditempat itu sedang dipakai untuk tempat latihan.

"Yosh!Kekuatan anginku semakin membaik!"Ujar Naruto ditengah-tengah latihannya.

"aku juga!akamaru pun sudah bisa bertarung!"Ujar Kiba yang sedang berlatih bersama akamaru.

Sasuke

"Hmm..berkonsentrasi , rasakan kekuatan yang ada didalam dirimu..konsentrasi.."Gumam sasuke yang sepertinya sedang berusaha untuk merasakan kekuatannya.

BRSHH...

Suara itu membuat sasuke kaget dan ia pun membuka matanya. Ia melihat ditangannya ada sebuah api dan langsung panik. ia menggoyangkan tangannya tetapi api itu tidak padam , api itu menjadi semakin besar. setelah cukup lama menggoyangkan tangannya , ia pun berhenti. ia berfikir , kenapa ia tidak merasakan panas ditangannya?

5 Detik

10 Detik

30 Detik

1 Menit

5 Menit

"Ah! aku mengerti , inilah kekuatanku!Fire!"Ujar Sasuke dalam hati. ia merasa sangat lega bahwa sudah menemukan kekuatannya. tapi , ia harus lebih banyak latihan untuk bisa mengendalikannya. dengan penuh konsentrasi , akhirnya ia bisa mematikan api tersebut dan ia pun segera beristirahat dibawah pohon karena sudah lelah terus berkonsentrasi.

Ino , Temari dan Karin

"Aku lelah.."Ujar karin kepada temari yang masih berusaha berkonsentrasi.

"Aku juga.."Ino pun segera menjatuhkan diri diatas rumput-rumput yang ada disana.

"baiklah , kita istirahat sejenak.."Ujar Temari yang langsung mendudukan diri dibawah pohon besar yang berada disana yang diikuti ino dan karin.

"Apa ya kira-kira kekuatanku?hmm ."Ujar Ino sambil berfikir membayangkan apa kekuatannya.

"Yang pasti aku tidak mau kekuatan yang terlibat dalam perang.."Karin langsung menyambung perkataan Ino yang membuat ino menoleh kearahnya.. "itu sih terserah dirimu.."Ujar ino.

Ino pun segera bangun dan berjalan-jalan disekitar situ dan ia pun berhenti. Karin yang melihat ino berhenti segera mengahampirinya dan diikuti temari dari belakang.

"Doushite no?"Karin bertanya kepada ino dan segera berjongkok disebelah ino untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Hm?sebuah pohon?"Temari segera bertanya kepada ino.

"Baka!Ini adalah bunga.. aku kasihan , bunga ini sepertinya tidak tumbuh dan layu. tidak seperti teman-temannya yang berada disana.."Ujar Ino dan menunjuk beberapa bunga yang terlihat mekar dan sangat indah.

Ino segera memegang bunga itu dan berkata"aku berharap kau bisa tumbuh dengan indah." setelah ino mengucapkan itu , bunga itu pun bersinar dan mekar dengan indah. Ino kaget melihatnya dan sangat senang.

Karin dan temari melihat dengan tidak percaya.

"Ino , sepertinya itulah kekuatanmu.."Ujar temari menyentuh bahu ino dan tersenyum.

"Eh!?"

"Kekuatanmu mungkin berkaitan dengan tumbuhan.."Ujar Karin melihat kearah bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah itu.

"Hontou!Yatta!"Ujar Ino senang.

"Yokatta , tapi.. kau harus tetap latihan mengendalikannya!"Ujar temari.

"Ha'i!"

Melihat Ino , Temari dan Karin pun kembali latihan.

Tenten dan Sai

"Yosh!Teruslah berkonsentrasi!ehmmmmmmmmm..."Gumam Tenten yang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi.

"lebih baik kau istirahat dulu , aku sudah lelah.."Ujar Sai yang mebuyarkan konsentrasi Tenten.

"Urusai!aku akan tetap latihan sampai menemukan kekuatanku ingat itu sa-EH!?"Ucapan Tenten terpotong melihat Sai yang sedang melukis , bukan latihan.

"Hei!kau!mengapa kau malah melukis?cepat latihan!"Tenten pun menghampiri sai dengan kesal. Ia melihat sai sedang melukis seekor burung besar dengan tinta hitam.

"hah!?apa yang kau lukis?"

"Burung.."

"apa maksudmu melukis ini?"

"Kau bisa lihat nanti.." setelah mengucapkan itu , Sai pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsentrasi. Tenten hanya memandang sai dengan penuh kebingungan.

Setelah beberapa detik kemudian , Sai menaruh tangannya diatas lukisan itu yang membuat tenten tambah bingung.

"Hei!apa yang kau la-

Ucapan Tenten terpotong lagi karena ia melihat lukisan burung itu keluar dan menjadi hidup. Tenten terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Bagaimana?"Sai bertanya kepada tenten yang sedang terkagum-kagum melihat burung buatan sai yang hidup.

"sugoi!Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"ujar Tenten dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Konsentrasi dan rasakan kekuatanmu , itu saja."Jawaban Sai yang sangat singkat dan datar membuat tenten kehilangan semangatnya.

"Tidak ada hal lain?"Tanya tenten penuh harapan bahwa ada cara lain agar bisa menemukan dan mengendalikan kekuatan dengan cepat.

"Tidak.."Jawab Sai dengan datar. Tenten pun berfikir sejenak dan langsung kembali semangat lagi.

"Yosh!Aku tidak akan menyerah!Mari latihan!"Ujar Tenten bersemangat.

"Dan sai , lebih baik kau latihan mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu..agar lebih kuat!"Tambah Tenten dengan semangat dan Tenten pun segera kembali berkonsentrasi.

"Wakatta.."Gumam sai dan ia pun pergi untuk melatih kekuatannya ditempat lain karena takut mengganggu tenten yang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi.

Shikamaru dan Neji

Neji berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi dan memejamkan matanya. sedangkan shikamaru ia memang sudah memejamkan matanya daritadi alias tidur..xD

sepertinya saat ini Neji sedang mengendalikan aliran yang ada ditubuhnya. setelah sekian lama , akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan mengarahkan tangannya kearah pohon yang dibawahnya sedang ada shikamaru yang tertidur. sesuatu pun terjadi , pohon itu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi beku.

"Ice kah?"Gumam Neji yang melihat kekuatannya.

Shikamaru pun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah merasakan udara disekitarnya berubah dingin. dan shikamaru kaget bahwa pohon yang ditidurinya membeku.

"Bagaimana?"Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian shikamaru. ia pun menoleh zdan menemukan neji disana.

"Ice?"Tanya shikamaru setengah mengantuk dan hanya dijawab neji dengan anggukan.

Matahari pun bersinar cerah. Shikamaru segera bangun dan memulai latihannya.

"Baiklah , aku akan mencobanya.."Ujar Shikamaru malas. shikamaru hanya berusaha berkonsentrasi sebentar dan ia sudah bisa menemukan dan mengendalikan kekuatannya. ia gunakan kekuatannya kepada Neji.

"bagaimana?"Tanya Shikamaru kepada Neji. Neji pun hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Shadow? hm..terserah.."Ujar Neji dingin.

Shikamaru pun melepaskan bayangannya dari Neji dan segera pergi memasuki rumah dan Neji pun mengikuti dari belakang.

Sakura dan Hinata

disana , Sakura dan Hinata belajar bertarung satu sama lain setelah menemukan kekuatan mereka.

"Baiklah , kita kembali kerumah saja.."Ujar Sakura

"ya..aku juga sudah lelah.. arigatou gozaimasu sudah berlatih denganku.."Ujar Hinata setengah membungkuk dan dibalas dengan senyum dan anggukan dari sakura.. seyelah itu mereka berdua memasuki rumah..

*didalam rumah

Ternyata , disana bukan hanya sakura , Hinata , Neji dan shikamaru saja. yang lain pun sedang berada diruang tamu dan mereka sedang mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana?sudah menemukan kekuatan kalian?"Tanya Kumatsu yang sedang duduk disana dan langsung menjadi pusat perhatian yang lain.

"Sugoi!Aku sudah menemukan kekuatanku!"Jawab Ino dengan keras dan sangat bersemangat.

"kami semua sudah mendapatkan kekuatan.."koreksi Temari menjawab pertanyaan kumatsu.

"Yokatta ne?kalau begitu , besok mungkin sudah waktunya kita untuk berpetualang!"Ujar Nekoboshi dengan semangat.. dan dijawab oleh anggukan semuanya.

Hari ini adalah dimana mereka semua akan berpetualang. saat ini mereka sedang mempersiapkan diri dan membawa peralatan mereka.

"Semua sudah siap?"Tanya kumatsu menoleh satu persatu kepada mereka dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari semu-Tunggu! sepertinya ada yang kurang. Kumatsu mencoba menghitung anggota dan semua ada 10.. mana 2 orang lainnya? "Mana Sakura dan Hinata?"

"Mereka sudah diluar sejak tadi.."Jawab Ino dan ia pun langsung keluar.

Perjalanan mereka adalah menuju "Safairies Cutefall (?)" . daerah ini adalah tempat dimana peri-peri tinggal.

Perjalanan ketempat ini dari Hemerald city lumayan cukup jauh , sekitar 3 Jam untuk sampai kesana dengan jalan kaki.

"Hm..kira-kira seperti apa kotanya ya?sepertinya disana tempat yang indah.."Gumam Ino kepada dirinya sendiri dan karena terlalu asik melamun ia menabrak seseorang.

"Ah!Sumimasen.."Ujar Ino membungkuk sedangkan orang yang ditabrak hanya diam saja dan segera berjalan melewati Ino. sebelum pergi , Ino sempat melihat mata orang itu dan terpaku ditempat itu. "Ino!apa yang kau lakukan?Ayo cepat!" Teriakan tenten segera membuyarkan lamunan Ino dan ia pun segera berlari menyusul mereka yang sudah jauh didepan ino.

"Siapa orang itu?"Tanya Ino dalam hati dan berfikir."Aku seperti pernah melihat matanya.."

Setelah satu setengah jam perjalanan , akhirnya mereka beristirahat. mereka duduk ditaman yang ada disana.

"Lelahnya..~"Ujar Naruto. yang lain pun segera duduk-duduk menoleh satu persatu orang yang ada disana."Kalian lelah , kalau begitu .. ayo kita makan dulu!"

"Aku setuju.."Kiba mendukung ucapan naruto dan mengeluarkan bungkusan dari tasnya dan membukanya."Ittadakimasu!"

yang lain langsung melihat Kiba dengan tatapan aneh. Naruto pun segera mengikuti Kiba untuk makan karena ia memang sudah lapar.

"ne Minna!ayo makan!"Ujar Naruto mengajak yang lainnya dan dibalas dengan anggukan."kalau begitu , Ittadakimasu!"

Mereka semua makan dengan tenang ditaman ini. Selesai makan , mereka beristirahat sejenak sambil mengobrol dengan yang lain.

"Lebih baik kita cepat , sepertinya akan ada badai.."Ujar Karin menoleh keatas langit yang sangat mendung.

"Ya..ayo lanjutkan.."

Memang benar apa yang Karin katakan , saat ini sedang ada badai yang sangat besar dan mereka pun menunda perjalanan sampai badai reda. mereka berteduh di suatu tempat. Sakura melihat keatas langit dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya. Hinata segera menghampirinya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan sakura , yaitu menatap langit.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan ada badai dalam perjalanan kita.."Uhar Kumatsu melihat sekelilingnya yang gelap. "Badai saat ini sungguh menakutkan.."

"Hujan ini aneh.."Gumam Nekoboshi yang hanya didengar oleh beberapa orang saja.

"Ada apa?"Tanya Neji yang mendengar gumaman Neko.

"Hujan sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini..jika kita perhatikan baik-baik , hujan ini tidak hanya menurunkan air..tetapi juga kerikil-kerikil yang sangat kecil..jika kau bisa melihatnya.."Jelas Nekoboshi dan Neji pun memperhatikan hujan itu baik-baik.. tetapi karena langit gelap , ia tidak bisa melihat apapun apalagi kerikil yang kecil.

Sakura , Mendengar penjelasan Neko pun akhirnya melihat hujan itu dengan teliti. memang benar bahwa hujan itu terdapar kerikil-kerikil. ia pun berfikir sejenak dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Hinata yang berada disampingnya melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

CTEK!

Semua yang ada disana menoleh kearah sakura yang sedang mengarahkan sesuatu keatas langit. Yang lain pun memiringkan wajahnya bahwa mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan sakura.

Langit yang tadinya gelap perlahan menjadi terang dan sisa-sisa awan gelap itu berkumpul.

Sakura memegang kalungnya dan tiba-tiba saja benda itu bersinar terang dan munculah buku disana.

Buku itu berwarna merah dan sampulnya ada gambar bintang ditengah lingkaran dan terlihat ada sebuah lubang kunci disana. dan sepertinya buku itu terkunci.

Sakura memasukan kalungnya kedalam lubang kunci dan buku itu terbuka dengan sendirinya dan melayang didepan sakura.

"A-ano..Kem-kembalilah kebentuk asalmu dan kem-kembalilah ketempatmu..ja-jangan buat ke-kekacauan lagi."Sakura berbicara dengan sedikit keraguan dan takut. ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan- "SEGEL!"

Awan hitam itu seperti terhisap kedalam buku itu dan buku itu seperti tercetak sendiri karena ada gambar yang muncul setelah awan itu terhisap. gambar seorang perempuan yang dikelilingi oleh hujan dan dibawah gambar itu muncul tulisan 'Amega' yang berarti itu adalah nama dari gadis hujan itu.

Semua yang melihat kejadian barusan menatap sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya. sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sugoi!bagaimana kau melakukannya?"Tenten Menatap sakuradengan pandangan kagum dan mata yang berbinar-binar..

"Kau hebat sakura!"Ujar Neko kepada sakura. sakura masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya."Tetapi masih banyak yang perlu ditangkap.."

Sakura memakai kalungnya kembali dan buku yang tadi dipegangnya menghilang. ia segera berlari keluar dan diikuti yang lain , dan mereka semua pun melanjutkan perjalanan dihari yang cerah ini..^^

**_#TBC_**

Catatan Author :

Halo Minna-san!kita bertemu lagi difanfic saya.. Gimana Ficnya? sepertinya makin lama makin gak jelas chapternya ya?saya juga gak tau lagi harus gimana..maaf aja kalo jelek..:(

Maaf ya saya publish nih FF lama banget , error terus sih... apalagi udah gak bisa Publish lewat Handphone , jadi kalo mau publish harus ketemu kakak sepupu dulu..(maklum gak punya laptop).. disini , kekuatan para perempuan(?)nya masih rahasia ya..^^ jadi , tunggu saja dichapter depan..;) kalo gitu..sekarang..

Langsung aja kita bales review ya!

Uchiha in black :

Iya , saya akan berusaha melanjutkan fanfic ini dengan sebaik mungkin.. terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic gajeku ini ya..:)

mohon tinggalkan selalu jejak disini..

Cherry sand1 :

iya udah dilanjutin kok..

iya deh , saya akan berusaha untuk update cepet.. maaf kalo misalnya fanficku membuat menunggu..oh , itu masih rahasia..^^ terus ikutin chapternya ya!:)

terima kasih sudah tinggalkan jejak disini dan dimohon selalu tetap tinggalkan jejak disini.

Hyuuga Hikari :

Iya , udah dilanjutin kok!^^

makasih sudah mereview fic ini , tetap tinggalkan jejak disini ya!^^:)

-'-'-'

Balas review sudah selesai , saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih yang sudah mau mereview fic ini..

Review kalian , adalah dukungan bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini..^^

Jadi , saya mohon untuk mereview fic ini walaupun hanya sekedar 1 kata saja.. itu sudah membuat saya senang..^^

Terima kasih semuanya!:D

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Review without flame please?

.

.

by : Kinomoto hana-chan


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

The power and The Adventure © Kinomoto Hana-Chan

Rate : K-T

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Mystery , Adventure , Fantasy

Pairing : SakuKiba , NaruHina ,Saiino , NejiTen , and other pairing

Warning : AU, OOC (banget), Typo(s), EYD , gaje, abal, kosa kata dan tanda baca yang tidak jelas , membingungkan , dll.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review please?

.

.

Happy Reading Minna-san!^^

.

.

Chapter 5 : Begin!

.

.

.

Setelah perjalanan yang melelahkan, mereka akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju.

"Wah!Indah sekali!"Jerit tenten senang. Didepan mereka sekarang adalah sebuah kota tenang yang sangat indah. Kota yang bercahaya. Mereka semua-minus kumatsu dan nekoboshi- memandang kagum kota itu.

"Selamat datang... di safairies cutefall.. tempat dimana para peri tinggal." Ujar Kumatsu.

Mereka semua memasuki kota indah itu, mereka terkagum-kagum melihat banyak sekali peri berkeliaran disini. Mereka menyusuri lebih dalam kota itu hingga menemukan gedung paling besar dari yang lain. Mereka pun memasukinya.

"Huwaa! Lantainya terbuat dari awan!"Girang naruto.

"Hm!Langit-langitnya juga indah!seperti langit asli!"Teriak Ino ikut kegirangan.

"Kalian berdua berisik! Ayo cepat..kita harus masuk dulu.."Ujar nekoboshi didepan sebuah pintu besar.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Kumatsu mengetuk pintu yang dipersilahkan masuk oleh yang berada didalam.

Setelah masuk, mereka semua membungkuk sopan dihadapan seorang perempuan cantik berambut coklat.

"Ah.. jadi, kalian adalah orang yang diramalkan itu?"Tanya wanita itu.

"Ya, yang mulia..merekalah orang yang diramalkan.."Jawab kumatsu sopan menunjuk sakura dan hinata.

Gadis yang kita ketahui ratu itu pun tersenyum dan menyuruh mereka duduk di sofa yang disediakan.

"Jadi, ada apa kalian kemari?"Ratu memulai pembicaraan. Setelah semua sudah duduk disana.

"Kami meminta izin untuk tinggal ditempat ini sementara..apakah anda mengizinkan yang mulia?"Tanya Kumatsu.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya karena merasa kalian akan datang kesini. Tinggalah semau kalian.."Ujar ratu seraya tersenyum.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!"Ujar semuanya membungkuk sopan.

"Baiklah, pelayan..antar mereka keruangan yang sudah disediakan"Ujar Ratu menyuruh salah satu pelayannya. Mereka semua mengikuti pelayan itu.

"Kami semua mengandalkanmu.."gumam ratu berbisik saat semuanya hampir keluar. Dan sepertinya Hinata mendengarnya karena ia menoleh kearah ratu sejenak dan kembali lagi.

-SKIP TIME-

Saat ini, mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruangan yang cukup besar.

"Jadi?apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"Tanya shikamaru

"Hmm...bagaimana jika kita berpencar?"Usul Sasuke.

"Idemu boleh juga, tapi.. lebih baik jika kita tetap bersama..."Ujar Kumatsu.

"Apa maksudnya?menurutku ide sasuke benar.. lebih baik kita berpencar, ini akan lebih mudah.."Jelas Sai yang sepertinya menyetujui ide sasuke itu.

"Yah.. memang benar, tapi..kita tidak tau akan ada bahaya apa saja disana.. dan besar kemungkinan mereka mengincar nyawa kalian, lebih tepatnya sakura dan Hinata..."Jelas Kumatsu. Yang lain hanya memandangnya tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu bahaya mengancam? Jadi ada yang mengincar nyawa sakura dan hinata?"Tanya Karin tidak mengerti.

"Sepertinya begitu.."Jawab Nekoboshi tenang. Yang lain hanya memandang Neko dan Kuma terkejut.

"Apa kau mengetahui siapa yang mengincar nyawa mereka?"Tanya Temari penuh selidik.

"Mana kutahu! Lagipula itu hanya kemungkinan untuk menghindari bahaya..aku tidak tau pasti apakah ada yang mengincar nyawa mereka atau tidak.."Jawab dan jelas Nekoboshi panjang lebar.

"Lalu? Bagaimana?"Tanya tenten meminta penjelasan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya.

"Mungkin kita akan menggunakan ide sasuke, kita akan berpencar.. tapi INGAT! Hanya disekitar kota ini atau dekat kota ini. Kita pergi besok pagi dan kembali saat makan malam.. bagaimana?"Usul Nekoboshi dan semua pun langsung diam dan memikirkan usulan Nekoboshi."bagaimana?"

Setelah menunggu cukup lama, Hinata membuka suaranya. "A-aku se-setuju de-ngan u-sul Ne-Neko-chan.."Ujar Hinata. Sakura yang melihat Hinata berbicara Akhirnya menatap nekoboshi dan mengangguk tanda ia juga setuju.

Setelah berpikir cukup lama, mereka semua akhirnya menyetujui usul dari Nekoboshi itu.

-SKIP TIME- Keesokan hari 05.30 a.m

Hinata saat ini sedang berjalan disekitar halamannya. Ia memandang langit yang indah itu dengan kagum. Hinata masih memakai dress tidurnya tetapi ia tidak memikirkannya dan membiarkan Semilir angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang lembut itu. Ia menutup matanya untuk merasakan angin yang sejuk itu.

"Kau cantik sekali..."

Ucapan seseorang membuat Hinata kembali membuka matanya. Ia terkejut mendapati seorang peri kecil disebelahnya. Peri kecil itu sangat lucu, dengan rambut biru muda panjang bergelombangnya dengan hiasan bunga di rambutnya dan dress ungu selutut menambah kesan imut pada peri itu. Belum lagi ia memakai sepatu high heels kecil berwarna soft blue dengan tali yang meliliti kakinya itu. Tampaklah sudah peri kecil cantik dan manis.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali..aku suka rambutmu yang sangat lembut dan terawat itu.."Ujar peri itu dengan senyuman yang manis. Hinata yang melihat peri itu hanya terpana , ia kagum melihat peri secantik dan semanis ini.

"Watashiwa Hinata desu.."Ujar Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya. Peri itu terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Aqua.. seorang peri bunga..yoroshiku.."Ujarnya sopan. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Ne Hinata-chan, maukah kau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota bersamaku?"Tanya Aqua dengan semangat.

Hinata berpikir sebentar, dan ia pun mengangguk setuju. Aqua yang melihatnya senang dan sangat bersemangat.

"Ayo!"

Sakura saat ini sedang berdiri dibalkon kamarnya. Ia membiarkan angin menerpanya dan menerbangkan rambutnya itu. Untuk saat ini, sakura membutuhkan ketenangan.

Sakura membuka matanya saat ketenangannya terganggu. Ia melihat Peri kecil sedang terbang didepannya.

Sakura yang melihatnya terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ohayou.."Ujar peri itu.

Sakura yang masih terkejut tidak merespon. Membuat Peri kecil didepannya keheranan. "Ada apa dengannya?"batin peri kecil itu.

"Ano.. apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanyanya khawatir. Sakura tersentak dan segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tanda ia tidak apa-apa.

"Yokatta... perkenalkan, namaku Ruby..namamu?"Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri kepada sakura.

"Sakura desu...yoroshiku, Ruby-chan.."Jawab sakura tersenyum manis. Melihat itu, chalce pun ikut tersenyum yang membuat sakura terpana melihat senyum manisnya.

Ruby adalah peri kecil dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang diikat satu kepinggir dengan sebuah dress selutut dengan lengan panjang berwarna pink muda serta celana panjang ketatnya yang menutupi kakinya dan jangan lupa sepatu boot kecil berwarna pink muda menutupi kakinya. Ia terlihat seperti peri kecil yang manis namun tomboy.

"Sakura-chan, kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota tidak?"Tanyanya ragu. Sepertinya ia takut jika sakura menolaknya.

Sakura memandangnya sekilas dan berpikir.

"Hmm...baiklah, ayo.."Ujar sakura dan segera melompat turun dari balkon. Ruby yang melihatnya hanya terbelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"Saku-chan, kau nekat sekali..ini lantai 3 dan kau tidak punya sayap seperti peri lain. Jika kau terluka bagaimana?"Ujar Ruby cemberut melihat tingkah sakura yang nekat itu sedangkan sakura hanya terseyum dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo!"

Hinata's place

Saat ini Hinata sedang melihat beberapa peri yang sedang bekerja. Hinata hanya memandang para peri dengan senyum yang menghias wajahnya.

Mereka berdua sedang asik dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sekelebat bayangan berjalan melewati Hinata dengan cepat, segera mungkin Hinata sadar dan menoleh kebelakang.

Kosong. Tidak ada apapun disana.

Hinata merasa bahwa seseorang tadi sangat familiar, Auranya hinata kenal.

"Tapi siapa?"Tanyanya dalam hati.

Hinata tidak ingin memusingkan hal itu dan segera berjalan melihat-lihat lagi.

Sakura's place

Sakura memandang kagum sekitarnya, Suasana yang tenang dan tenteram membuat sakura betah berjalan-jalan disini. Tapi, tidak sengaja sakura merasakan aura gelap. Aura yang suram itu berada di hutan tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sakura pun berlari masuk ke hutan itu. Ruby yang melihatnya heran dan segera mengejar langkah sakura yang terbilang sangat cepat itu.

Sakura menerobos hutan itu lebih dalam. Sakura menghentikan larinya saat mengetahui Siapa pemilik aura tersebut. Sakura sangat terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. Sedangkan Orang itu hanya memandang sakura dengan seringainya.

"Hisashiburi ne...SA-KU-RA"Ujarnya dengan dingin. Sakura bergidik ngeri mendengar suara yang dingin itu dan tatapan tajamnya.

"Ke-ke-kena-pa ka-u a-ada di-di-disi-ni?"Tanya sakura terbata-bata karena ketakutan. Sedangkan orang itu semakin menyeringai melihat sakura yang bingung dan takut.

"Kau bertanya kenapa?heh.. tentu saja ini adalah duniaku!"Jawabnya. Sakura tersentak kaget, kakinya lemas dan ia pun jatuh terduduk dan bersender di salah satu pohon.

"SAKU-"

Ucapan Ruby terhenti melihat sakura yang duduk dengan lemas dan tubuh yang bergetar disana.

"Sakura!?ada apa denganmu?"Tanya ruby panik. Ia segera menghampiri sakura dan melihat wajah pucat sakura.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, aku yakin.. suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, dan akan mem-bu-nuh-mu!"Ujar orang itu dengan dingin dan segera menghilang.

Ruby tidak sempat melihat siapa orang yang berbicara itu karena orang itu sudah menghilang. Ruby tersentak saat nelihat sakura yang berusaha bangun. Ruby pun membantunya dan berniat membawa sakura pulang.

Hinata's place

Saat ini Hinata dan Aqua sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangku taman setelah berjalan-jalan.

Hinata menatap langit dan pikirannya kembali melayang kepada seseorang yang melewatinya pagi tadi.

Pikirannya buyar saat ia melihat seseorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan melewatinya. Hinata tersentak melihat orang itu Dan orang yang melewati hinata itu hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berjalan melewatinya. Hinata sempat melihat seringainya saat menatapnya.

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Hinata berdegup kencang. Ia ingat sekarang! Ia tau siapa orang itu.. memori masa lalunya pun masuk ke otaknya.

"Suatu saat nanti, pasti aku akan Membunuh kalian!hahahaha!"

Hinata tersentak kaget saat memori paling menakutkan dan menyakitkannya terus berputar di otaknya. Kata-kata yang membuat ia selalu bermimpi buruk.

Wajah hinata seketika pucat, Aqua yang menyadari itu panik dan segera membawa hinata pulang.

-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"-"

"Kemana mereka berdua?kok belum keluar juga?"Tanya Karin yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Sabarlah, mungkin mereka berdua kesiangan.."Jawab Temari menenangkan karin yang merengut.

"Tapi ini sudah jam 9.. Sakura dan Hinata itu selalu tepat waktu dalam hal apapun, mereka tidak mungkin kesiangan..."Ujar Tenten yang sepertinya khawatir dengan sakura dan hinata.

"Mungkin kita harus cek ke kamarnya.."Usul Shikamaru.

"Benar juga.."Ujar ino menyetujui shikamaru.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun pergi menuju kamar Sakura dan Hinata yang ada dilantai 3.

-disisi lain

Ruby saat ini sedang mencoba membawa sakura yang tidak berdaya kekamarnya melalui balkon yang terbuka. Ia memakai sihirnya untuk mengangkat sakura naik, saat itu Ruby melihat Aqua yang sepertinya bernasib sama dengan dirinya.

"Aqua!"Sapa Ruby.

"Ah!Ruby..."Ujar Aqua menghampiri ruby.

"Sepertinya kita sama ya.."Ujar ruby melihat Aqua yang sedang susah payah membopong Hinata yang lemah.

"Hmm...begitulah.."jawab Aqua sekenanya.

Mereka berdua pun bekerja sama menggambungkan kekuatan untuk mengangkat sakura dan hinata naik. Karena mereka masih junior, jadi untuk menggunakan sihir seperti ini masih sulit menurut mereka.

Setelah susah payah, mereka pun berhasil membaringkan Sakura dan Hinata di kasurnya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua pun pergi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Ino mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar sakura dan Hinata. Tetapi tidak ada respon.

Semuanya merasa khawatir, takut akan terjadi sesuatu.

Saat mereka sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing , sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

CKLEK!

Sakura membukakan pintunya. Saat ini penampilan sakura dibilang cukup berantakan, ia masih mengenakan piyamanya dan wajahnya sangat pucat.

Hal ini tentu saja membuat yang lain terkejut melihatnya.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kiba khawatir. Sakura pun hanya menatap kiba dan tersenyum sembari menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Neji memandangnya dengan penuh selidik. Ia memandangi sakura dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat sakura risih.

"Sumimasen, sepertinya perjalanan akan ditunda dulu.. aku dan Hinata sedang tidak sehat sekarang.."Jelas Sakura yang membuat semua disana terkejut.

"Hinata-chan?apakah ia baik-baik saja?"Tanya naruto dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya.

"Ya..aku dan hinata hanya butuh istirahat , jadi permisi.."Ujar Sakura sopan dan kembali masuk ke kamar. Tetapi baru saja berbalik, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"SAKURAA!?"

#SKIP

Cahaya bulan masuk dan menerangi ruangan gelap itu. Hinata terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya.

Ia melihat sekeliling, ia sedang berada di kamarnya. Dan ia melihat kasur sebelahnya dan melihat sakura tidur disana.

Hinata segera bangkit berdiri dan segera menuju ke balkonnya. Rasa pusingnya ia biarkan. Ia biarkan angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata untuk merasakan angin malam itu dan merasakan kesejukan serta ketenangan disana.

Ketenangannya terganggu saat ia merasakan suasana aneh. Ia segera melompat kebawah dan segera berlari mencari penyebabnya.

Ia berlari dan berhenti di sebuah danau. Ia melihat danau itu dan terbelalak kaget. Ditengah danau ada pusaran air yang sangat deras. Pusaran itu bisa menyedot apa saja yang masuk kedalam danau tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, air di danau itu meninggi. Hinata panik apa yang harus dilakukan.

Seketika hinata ingat kekuatannya, ia mencoba mengendalikan air itu. Ia berkonsentrasi terus hingga akhirnya air yang meninggi itu pun menjadi tenang tanpa ada pusaran lagi didalamnya.

Sesaat, Gelang yang dipakai hinata bercahaya. Saat ia melihat gelangnya, bertambah 1 bandul gelang berbentuk tetesan air menggantung di gelangnya. Sesaat hinata melihat tulisan "Mizu" didalamnya.

Hinata diam mematung, dan ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Itu adalah salah satu dari 'The guards of dakorram'.. Hinata terkejut, ia tidak percaya bahwa ia sudah menyegel salah satunya. ia melirik bandul itu sekilas dan ia pun langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Saat hinata ingin memanjat untuk sampai di balkon kamarnya, ia melihat sakura sedang berdiri di atas sana. Dengan segera Hinata memanggilnya. "Saku-chan" panggilnya pelan. Namun, sakura dapat mendengarnya dan menoleh ke bawah. Sakura terkejut mendapati hinata berada dibawah.

Sakura menutup mata dan berkonsentrasi. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanah di bawahnya bergetar. Hinata hanya bisa diam saja dan Tanah yang dipijaki hinata pun naik ke atas. Tepat di depan balkon.

Hinata melompat dan ia pun sudah berdiri di sebelah sakura. Sakura pun membiarkan tanah kembali lagi kebawah.

"Arigatou.."Ujar Hinata tersenyum. Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Mereka berdua pun melihat langit malam bersama.

#SKIP

Saat ini, mereka akan mencari lagi dan berpencar. Sakura akan pergi ke "Kameron city" sedangkan Hinata akan pergi ke "Chalceland" yang masih satu wilayah di saffairies cutefall.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu saat makan malam!"Teriak naruto melambaikan tangan dan pergi berlawanan arah dengan kelompok sakura.

#Sakura's grup

Mereka semua berjalan dengan diam. Mereka semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Hei, kameron city itu seperti apa?"Tanya kiba memecah keheningan.

"Kota ini juga ditinggali para peri, hanya saja kota ini lebih banyak tumbuhan dan bunga. Kebanyakan dari mereka peri bunga dan kebun Jadi, tentu saja kota ini pasti sejuk dan tenteram.."Jawab dan jelas Nekoboshi kepada Kiba. Sedangkan kiba hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Hei Kiba!"panggil shikamaru. Kiba pun menoleh ke arah shikamaru."apa?"

"Bukankah kekuatanmu teleportasi? Kenapa kau tidak meneleportasi kita semua?"Tanya shikamaru. Kiba hanya memandang shikamaru dengan tidak percaya. Ia terkejut dengan mulutnya yang menganga itu.

"Kau benar Shika! Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?"Seru Kiba. Shikamaru hanya menatapnya malas. Sedangkan Temari, Ino dan nekoboshi hanya menganga dan menepuk jidat mereka "dasar bodoh.."Ujar mereka dalam hati.

Sedangkan sakura hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kiba itu.

"Baiklah!ayo kita coba!"Ujar Kiba semangat. Sepertinya dia sangat antusias sekali. Ia mencoba berkonsentrasi dan membentuk segel yang membuat nekoboshi dan sakura tersentak kaget.

Dan akhirnya, semuanya pun gelap.

#Hinata's grup

"Hei!kalian mendengarku tidak sih!?"Tanya naruto kesal karena ucapannya tidak didengar dan direspon sama sekali.

"Hah?kau bicara apa tadi?aku tidak dengar.."Jawab tenten sekenanya. Sepertinya Tenten pun malas mendengarkan ocehan naruto yang tidak ada habisnya itu. Sedangkan naruto, hanya menganga dengan tidak elitenya mendengar ucapan tenten tersebut.

"Oh ya, Kuma..chalceland itu kota seperti apa?"Tanya karin.

"Chalceland masih di wilayah saffairies city sehingga penghuni disana sudah pasti peri. Tetapi keadaan disana mungkin memang tidak terlalu tenteram karena kebanyakan peri disana Adalah peri perang"Jelas Kumatsu.

GLEK!

Semua pada menelan ludah saat mengetahui bahwa kota itu kebanyakan penghuninya suka perang.

"Wah..baguslah kalau begitu..mungkin aku akan minta diajarkan cara berperang.."Ujar Naruto semangat.

"Baka!"Gumam karin.

"Dan yang kudengar, penghuni disana lumayan misterius.. dan kudengar wilayah tersebut juga sedikit berhantu.."Sambung Kumatsu. Sedangkan yang lain makin bergidik ngeri membayangkan seperti apa kota itu.

Wajah naruto seketika pucat. Ia paling tidak suka hal-hal berbau horror seperti itu. Mendengar kata 'berhantu' membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tidak peduli.

"Ah..kukira kita sudah sampai Kuma.."Ujar Neji kepada kumatsu. Mereka pun berhenti berjalan dan melihat sebuah kota disana.

Mereka pun memasuki kota itu. Kota yang terlihat damai. Mereka semua menyusuri lebih dalam lagi kota tersebut dan berniat untuk istirahat disalah satu taman disana.

#_**Unknown place**_

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka?"Tanya pria bertudung dengan seseorang yang ada disana.

"Ya begitulah.."Jawab orang yang ada disana itu.

"Sudah kau berikan pada mereka?"Tanya pria bertudung itu lagi.

"Sudah, sudah kumasukkan kedalam tubuh mereka.."Jawab orang itu.

"Bagus, sekarang tinggal melapor ke pimpinan.."Ujarnya dan mereka pun menghilang dibalik kegelapan.

#_**TBC**_

Catatan Author :

Hai minna-san! Gimana ceritanya? Bagus gak? Kayaknya masih jelek ya..

Oh iya, maaf banget nih saya publish ni chapter Lama banget.. Author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya..

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya..:)

Dicerita ini hinata udah menyegel salah satunya ya.. cara menyegelnya anggap aja karna dia bisa mengendalikan air itu agar tenang..:D

Ya! Saatnya balas review!

Uchiha in black :

Ya, ini udah dilanjutin kok.. maaf ya kalo publishnya lama banget.. semoga suka ceritanya..

Buku?anggap aja itu buku keluar kalo lagi mau menyegel..hehe..

Kekuatan sakura dan Hinata udah saya jelaskan kok di cerita ini..:)

Thanks for reviewnya ya!:)

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi..

alta0sapphire

Udah kok..udah dilanjutin, maaf lama publish ya..

Makasih reviewnya, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak lagi disini ya..:D

Ya..review udah saya balas..

Author sangat berterima kasih yang mau nge-review cerita author ini..:')

Review kalian adalah semangat untuk author meneruskan fic ini..

Sekian dulu, sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya ya!^^

RNR Please?


	6. Chapter 6

#Sakura's grup

Saat ini, mereka sudah mendapat izin dari pemimpin peri tumbuhan. Mereka diperbolehkan untuk masuk wilayahnya dan diberi tempat tinggal sementara.

Saat ini Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang duduk di sofa kayu dalam rumah pohon itu.

Sakura bosan, akhirnya ia pun pergi keluar untuk menghilangkan penat di kepalanya.

TING!

Suara dentingan piano memasuki indra pendengaran sakura. Sakura segera mencari asal suara dan terlihatlah seorang peri berambut biru yang menyentuh piano ragu.

Sakura pun menghampirinya, peri itu kaget dengan kedatangan sakura.

"Konnichiwa.."Ujar sakura sopan dengan senyumnya.

"Ah..Konnichiwa.."jawab peri itu sopan dan tersenyum sangat manis sekali. Membuat sakura terpana melihat senyumnya.

"Watashiwa Sakura desu"sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Konan desu.."jawab peri yang bernama konan itu.

"Ano..konan-san, bolehkah jika aku memainkan itu?"tunjuk sakura kepada piano di dekat konan. Konan sedikit menoleh dan mengangguk setuju.

Sakura mendekati piano itu dan duduk didepannya. Konan berdiri disampingnya dan menatapnya.

Sakura mulai memencet piano itu, dan dengan cepat ia memainkannya. Ia memainkan Canon in D. Konan menatapnya kagum dengan kelincahan sakura.

Para peri segera keluar dari rumahnya mendengar suara indah itu..begitu pun dengan teman-temannya. Mereka semua menatap kagum kepada sakura yang sekarang sedang menghayati permainannya.

PROK!PROK!PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan terdengar setelah sakura selesai memainkannya. Sakura langsung Menoleh kaget dan ia terbelalak tidak percaya melihat banyak sekali peri yang berkumpul melihatnya. Sakura segera menundukkan kepalanya malu.

JDEER!JDEER!

Sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua. Semua peri berhamburan masuk kedalam rumah mereka masing-masing. Sakura berlari pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya dan mencari asal suara tersebut.

"I-itu ..."

#Hinata's place

"KYAAAA!"

Hinata dkk segera berlari menuju sumber suara teriakan tersebut. Mereka telah sampai ditempat yang banyak dikerumuni peri. Mereka ingin melihat apa yang terjadi tetapi karena banyak peri disana mereka tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"A-apa yang terjadi?"Tanya hinata kepada salah satu peri disana.

"Kebakaran! Dan ada anak kecil didalam gedung tersebut!"Jawab peri itu panik. Hinata yang mendengarnya segera menerobos kerumunan dan menoleh kearah gedung yang terbakar. Ia berlari masuk kedalam gedung yang terbakar tersebut dan tidak memedulikan teriakan naruto dan yang lainnya.

Hinata menggunakan kekuatan airnya untuk memadamkan sekitarnya. Ia berlari menuju lantai dimana suara teriakan itu berasal.

BRAKK!

Hinata membuka paksa salah satu pintu disana. Setelah masuk, ia melihat anak kecil sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Hinata segera menghampirinya.

"Daijoubou yo.."Ujar hinata lembut. Anak itu segera menoleh ke arah hinata dan memeluknya.

"Tasukete.."Ujar anak itu lemah. Hinata segera menggendong anak itu di punggungnya dan berlari mencari jalan keluar. Karena tangannya sedang menggendongAnak itu, ia tidak bisa memakai kekuatannya sehingga ia harus menghindar setiap reruntuhan disana.

BRAKKK!

Hinata segera menaruh anak itu dan mendorongnya sebelum reruntuhan itu menimpa anak itu, tetapi Hinata tidak bisa menghindar, ia segera terjatuh saat kakinya tertimpa reruntuhan itu. Hinata meringis kesakitan.

"Cepatlah pergi! Gunakan sayapmu dan terbang dari sini!"Perintah hinata kepada anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu menggeleng dan menghampiri hinata. Ia membantu hinata menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu.

Hinata yang tangannya bebas segera mengeluarkan botol minum disakunya dan mengendalikan air untuk menyingkirkan reruntuhan itu. Usahanya tidak sia-sia, ia berhasil walaupun kakinya terkilir. Ia menggendong anak itu lagi dan mencari jalan keluar.

Naruto dkk melihat kearah gedung dengan khawatir. Pasalnya sudah lebih dari 30 menit hinata belum keluar dari gedung itu. Mereka ingin memasuki gedung itu tetapi segera dilarang oleh peri-peri disana. Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa berdiri dan menunggu hinata.

"Hei!lihat itu!"tunjuk sala satu peri disana.

Naruto dkk segera melihat apa yang ditunjuk dan mata mereka terbelalak tak percaya. Disana, di atas atau lebih tepatnya di pinggir atap gedung tersebut berdirilah hinata yang menggendong seorang anak kecil.

Hinata segera melompat dari sana yang membuat teman-temannya melotot melihatnya. Gedung itu gedung yang tinggi! Terdiri dari belasan atau bisa puluhan lantai dan hinata melompat dari atas sana!? Apa ia sudah gila!? Itulah Yang dipikirkan teman-temannya. Ino menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membuat tumbuhan agar saat hinata terjatuh tidak menyentuh tanah. Usahanya berhasil, Beberapa inci sebelum menyentuh tanah Ino sudah membuat daun besar di tempat jatuh hinata. Hinata segera membuka matanya dan bernafas lega.

Ia segera turun dari daun itu dan menurunkan anak kecil itu.

"Boku wa Lenji desu... Onee-chan, Hontou ni Arigatou gozaimasu!"Ujar anak kecil itu dan segera berlari meninggalkan hinata.

Neji, tenten, ino , sai dan naruto segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Daijoubou desu ka hinata-chan?"Tanya Ino khawatir. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum lemah. Ia ingin berdiri namun terjatuh dan ia meringis.

"Ah!kakimu terkilir!"kumatsu menunjuk kaki hinata yang terkilir. Naruto yang mendengarnya segera mengangkat hinata kepunggungnya dan menggendongnya. Mereka pun berjalan kembali menyusuri kota itu.

'Ada yang aneh..'

Sakura's place

"Bagaimana bisa!?"Neko bingung bahwa ia melihat petir menyambar tetapi cuaca tetap cerah dan tidak ada hujan.

"I-itu.."

Kiba dkk datang menghampiri sakura dan nekoboshi.

"Sakura!ada apa!?"Tanya temari saat sampai di tempat sakura. Sakura hanya menunjuk ke arah langit dan yang lain melihat apa yang ditunjuk sakura. Seketika mata mereka semua membelalak tak percaya.

"Eh!?petir!? Kok bisa?"Karin bingung dan tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Ada apa kiba!? Kau tau sesuatu?"Tanya nekoboshi saat mendengar kiba mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya..sepertinya begitu.."Ujar shikamaru melihat ke arah kiba bahwa mereka sependapat..

"Apa maksudnya?"Temari masih bingung apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka.

"Kekuatan yang sangat kuat.."Guman Neko yang bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

"Ano..Temari-san, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu!"Perintah sakura tegas. Sedangkan temari menatap sakura bingung.

"Hah!?"

"Kekuatanmu adalah petir dan membuat dinding pelindung, jadi aku ingin kau membuat dinding pelindung agar para peri tidak tersakiti dan aku ingin kau mengendalikan petir itu agar mudah disegel.."Jelas sakura. Temari mengangguk dan ia mulai membuat dinding pelindung. Setelah itu, ia melihat petir disana.

JDUAAR!JDUAAAR!

Temari gugup, ia belum pernah mengendalikan petir yang besar sebelumnya. Sakura memegang bahunya pelan agar tenang. Setelah ia tenang, ia mengambil nafas dan mulai berkonsentrasi.

Petir-petir tidak lagi berkilat menakutkan, temari mengumpulkan petir itu menjadi satu dan membawanya ke tangannya. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya. Ia sangat lelah, menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menjinakkan petir itu.

Sakura yang melihatnya segera menggunakan kekuatannya untuk mengeluarkan bukunya.

"Kembali ke tempat asalmu!Segel!"

Petir itu terhisap dan masuk kedalam bukunya. Sakura melihatnya dan membaca tulisan yang ada disana 'Rinamika'.

"Bagus sakura!temari!"Ujar karin senang. Sakura hanya membalas dengan tersenyum begitu pun dengan temari.

"Lebih baik kita kembali untuk istirahat... aku sudah lelah.."Ujar shikamaru berjalan balik dan diikuti Yang lain.

Hinata's grup

"Tadi itu menakutkan hinata-chan!untung saja ada ino-chan! Jika tidak aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi.."Naruto mengoceh tanpa henti. Yang lain hanya dapat memandangnya aneh dan tidak menanggapinya.

"Dan lagi-"

"Hina, kau merasakannya?"Ucapan naruto terpotong oleh pertanyaan kumatsu. Naruto dan yang lain menatap kumatsu bingung.

"Hmm...ya.."jawab hinata singkat.

"Kalian bicara apa?aku tidak mengerti.."Tenten menatap bingung kepada mereka berdua.

"Apakah itu?"Ujar neji ragu. Hinata menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum kemudian mengangguk bahwa pendapatnya sama dengan hinata.

"KYAA!"

"KEBAKARAN!"

Hinata dan yang lain menoleh satu sama lain dan berlari menuju sumber suara. Sesampainya disana terlihat beberapa rumah yang terbakar dan peri yang panik mencari air.

Hinata segera berhenti tepat di depan rumah itu dan diikuti yang lain. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari air. Ia melihat air mancur di halaman depan salah satu rumah. Hinata mencoba untuk berkonsentrasi dan mengendalikan air itu. Pertama ia kehilangan konsentrasi karena suara-suara yang berisik itu, tetapi setelah beberapa kali mencoba ia pun dapar mengendalikan air itu.

Dengan cepat ia membuat air besar dan menyiram rumah yang kebakaran itu sehingga padam dan ia mengembalikan air itu ke tempatnya. Semua orang yang berada disitu menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memandangnya dengan kagum.

Hinata melihat sekelebat bayangan menjauh dari rumah dan seketika ia berlari mengikutinya sebelum yang lain mengucapkan terima kasih. Teman-temannya yang sudah sampai dikerumunan itu mencoba mencari hinata.

"Permisi..apa kau lihat gadis berambut indigo disini?"Naruto bertanya kepada salah satu peri disana. "Oh ya.. dia pergi berlari kearah sana.."Tunjuk peri itu.

"Arigatou!"Naruto dan yang lainnya segera pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Hinata dengan cepat mengikuti bayangan yang bergerak sangat cepat itu. Hinata hanya terfokus pada bayangan itu sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati sampai bayangan itu berhenti.

Hinata segera tersadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang di ruangan yang sempit dan gelap. Bayangan itu pun mendekat dengan hinata yang membuat hinata kaget.

Sakura's grup

Saat ditengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba saja cahaya menerangi mereka semua dan seketika mereka menghilang.

Back to Hinata

"Kau lagi?"Hinata menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Kaget melihatku lagi eh Hime?"Tanya orang itu menyeringai dan menghampiri hinata. Hinata refleks segera menendang orang itu walaupun ditahan dan segera melompat salto kebelakang orang itu dan segera berlari keluar.

Hinata berlari cepat tanpa melihat ke belakangnya. Setelah merasa lelah, ia pun berhenti berlari di depan sebuah rumah. rumah yang lumayan besar tetapi tidak terurus.

"HINATAAAAA!"

Sai, Ino , Naruto , Neji dan Tenten menghampirinya.

"Kau kemana saja?kami mencarimu!"Ujar Ino kesal. Hinata merasa bersalah dan menjawab "Gomenasai.."

"Sudahlah ino, tidak ada gunanya kau memarahi Hinata. Ia tidak bersalah."Naruto membela Hinata yang membuat pipi hinata sedikit memerah.

"Ya...ya...ter-

SREK!

"-Apa itu!?"Ino menoleh ke arah suara itu begitu pun yang lain. Mereka menghampiri ke sumber suara itu dan melihat sesuatu berwarna orange.

"Apa itu!?"Teriak tenten.

"Api?"Bingung Kumatsu

Benda itu segera bergerak dab menyentuh pagar rumah itu dan seketika pagar itu terbakar.

"AHHHHH!KEBAKARAN LAGI!"Teriak Naruto.

"Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan kebakaran akhir-akhir ini.."Pikir Neji membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Benar juga.."Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu..."Tenten segera menghampiri api itu dan melempar beberapa senjatanya yang kebakar habis oleh api itu. Sai juga mencoba menggunakan lukisannya membuat beberapa binatang yang luntur karena api tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini!? Apa yang harus kita lakukan!? Api ini tidak bisa dikalahkan kecuali memakai air!"Ujar naruto resah

'Air!'pikir hinata mencari keberadaan air disekitar. Hinata tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda air disana.

"Uzumaki-san!Boleh kuminta air minummu?"Tanya hinata. Naruto menoleh ke arah hinata dan memberikan botol minumnya.

Tenten , Sai dan Ino masih berusaha untuk menangkap api yang lincah itu. Hinata melihatnya dan berfikir sebentar.

"Uzumaki-san! Gunakan bunshinmu untuk membingungkan api itu!"Perintah hinata yang dibalas anggukan. Naruto membuat bunshinnya dan mengerumuni api tersebut.

"Semuanya, menjauh!" Hinata segera mengendalikan air dari botol minum naruto dan memadamkan api itu. Api itu bersinar dan berubah menjadi sebuah kristal berwarna merah.

Hinata mengambilnya dan seketika semuanya menjadi putih.

BRUK!

"Ittai! Oy Sasuke!Kau menindihku!"

"Urusai kiba!"

"Ow..kakiku terkilir.."

"Daijoubou Temari?sini ku obati.."

"Hoaaamm..."

"..."

"Jadi..ini dimana?"Karin melihat sekelilingnya yang terlihat seperti kota mati dan melihat sebuah istana yang sudah rusak yang membuat suasana disana semakin mencekam.

"Hiii..."Kiba memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hahaha..tidak kusangka kau takut kiba.."Ujar Temari menunjuk kiba.

"Urusai Temari!"

"Ini...- "

BRUKK!

OWW!

Ucapan Nekoboshi kepotong dan ia , Temari, shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba , dan Karin menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat grup hinata disana.

"EHH!?MINNA!?KENAPA KALIAN DISINI!?DIMANA INI!?"Semua meringis mendengar teriakan naruto yang SANGAT keras itu.

DUG!

"Urusai Dobe!"

"Teme!"

"Hn..dobe.."

"TEME!"

"Kalian berisik.."Ujar sai menghentikan perkelahian sasuke dan naruto yang gak berguna itu.

"Jadi...dimana ini?tempat yang menyeramkan..."ino segera memeluk lengan sai ketakutan.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana ratu tinggal.."Kumatsu menjelaskan dan melihat ke arah istana yang tidak terurus.

"Kenapa kita bisa disini?"Tanya karin

"Itu mungkin kalian sudah mengumpulkan benda-benda yang harus kalian cari.."jawab Nekoboshi.

"Tapi...aku baru mendapat 3.."Jawab Sakura memperlihatkan bukunya yang entah muncul sendiri.

"Aku juga.."Hinata memperlihatkan ketiga kristalnya itu.

"Jadi?"Semua menoleh ke arah Kumatsu dan nekoboshi.

"Ehh..umm.. etto..."Mereka berdua bingung harus menjawab apa.

CRING!

Tiba-tiba saja Kristal Hinata dan Buku sakura bersinar terang menyilaukan pandangan yang lain. Dan saat itu, Sakura dan Hinata melihat perempuan cantik berdiri di depan mereka.

"Halo..Sakura..Hinata.."Ujar wanita itu. Sakura dan Hinata memandangnya dan terbelalak melihat siapa yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka pun segera menunduk

"Ahh..tidak perlu seperti itu.."Ujar wanita yang diketahui ratu itu dengan lembut. Hinata dan sakura menatapnya.

"Yang kalian ketahui..aku adalah Ratu dari dunia ini.. dan aku sangat berterima kasih telah mengumpulkan para penjagaku itu.. dan Aku tau bahwa neko dan Kuma sedang bingung menentukan siapa yang akan menggantikanku..karena itu aku secara langsung memberitahumu bahwa.."

di sisi lain

"Leader-sama .. mereka berhasil mengumpulkan semuanya."Lapor pemuda misterius itu yang dibalas seringaian dari leadernya itu.

Sakura &amp; Hinata

"Bahwa kalian berdualah yang akan menjaga dunia ini mulai sekarang.."Sang ratu pun memakaikan cincin berwarna ungu untuk hinata dan pink untuk sakura.

"Cincin itu menandakan bahwa kalian orang yang dipercaya ratu dan aku menaruh setengah kekuatanku kepada cincin ini."Jelas Ratu. Hinata dan Sakura mencoba melepaskan cincin itu tetapi tidak bisa.

"Cincin itu tidak akan bisa terlepas kecuali ada yang menduduki tahtaku selain kalian dan jika kalian menggunakan kekuatan ini terlalu banyak.."Jelas Ratu.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu.."Hinata dan sakura menunduk kepada ratu

"Waktuku sudah habis.. aku mempercayakan negaraku kepada kalian.. sakura...Hinata...sampai bertemu lagi.."Ratu pun menghilang dan seketika semuanya menjadi gelap.

"SAKURA!"Teriak Kiba kepada sakura yang terbaring di pangkuannya.

"HINATA-CHAN!"Teriak naruto memegang pundak hinata.

"Enghh..."

"SAKURA!"

"HINATA-CHAN!"Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan.

"Akhirnya kalian bangun juga..."Lega Neji memeluk hinata dan sakura.

"Jadi...apa yang terjadi?Tanya Kuma.

Sakura dan hinata pun menceritakan semuanya saat mereka bertemu dengan ratu.

"Jadi begitu..."ujar Ino dan karin mengangguk-angguk.

"Yokatta..."Ujar Neko.

"Chotto matte.."Ujar sakura berdiri begitu pun Hinata. Mereka mengangkat tangan mereka dan cincin di tangan mereka bersinar.

Cuaca di daerah situ yang tadinya gelap mulai menampakkan cahaya dan tumbuhan yang telah mati kembali hidup serta suasana di sekitar pun lebih nyaman dan hidup daripada sebelumnya.

"Huaa..sugoi!"Naruto melihat sekitarnya dengan kagum.

Kiba melihat sakura berdiri disana dan hanya ada satu kata di pikirannya.

'Kirei..' pikirnya tersenyum.

Setelah sakura dan hinata selesai memberikan kekuatan mereka kembali kepada negeri ini, mereka kembali duduk dan mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Jadi..apa kita masih bisa pulang?"Tanya temari.

"Ya..tentu... kalian semua bisa pulang walaupun kalian memegang tugas penting disini.. jangan lupakan tugas kalian saja.. Walaupun diluar, Nyawa Hinata-sama dan Sakura-sama tetap dalam bahaya jika kalian tidak melindunginya..."Jelas Kumatsu yang diberi anggukan.

"Jadi..kapan kita bisa pulang?"Tanya sasuke

"Sekarang.."Jawab Nekoboshi dan seketika sinar putih menyelimuti mereka semua.

-#-#-#-

BRUKK!

"ITTAI!"Teriak naruto kesakitan begitu pun yang lainnya. Hinata segera berdiri dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ini di kamar Hinata!

"Kamarku?"Gumam hinata pelan. Hinata mencari keberadaan Kumatsu tetapi tidak bisa menemukannya. Ia hanya memegang gelang di tangannya dan memeluknya.

"Ehh!?ini Dimana?"Tanya Ino melihat ruangan yang sangaaaat luas ini.

"Kamar Hinata.."Jawab neji singkat.

"INI KAMAR HINA- ITTAI!"Ucapan naruto terpotong karena ia dipukul oleh karin.

"Sst.. pelan-pelan baka!kau pikir ini dimana hah!? Di pasar!?"Ujar Karin kesal karena naruto tidak bisa mengecilkan suaranya yang melengking itu.

"Are? Dimana Neko dan Kuma?"Koba celingak-celinguk mencari kedua boneka itu.

"Mereka tidak ikut bersama kita.."Gumam sakura pelan yang masih didengar oleh yang lain.

"Ehhh!?kenapa?"Tanya Ino.

"Ino..mereka pasti menjaga negeri mereka saat ratu tidak ada.. mereka tidak mungkin mengikuti kita terus kan hoaammm.."Ujar shikamaru malas berbaring di kasur hinata.

"Dasar pemalas!"Ujar Temari melihat pacarnya yang sudah tertidur pulas di kasir hinata.

"Ne..ne.. aku berjanji akan menjaga Sakura-chan dan Hinata-chan walaupun nyawaku yang ditaruhkan!"Ujar Naruto tegas membuat Sakura tersenyum dan hinata yang mukanya sudah memerah seperti buah kesukaan sasuke.

"Tidak! Tapi kita semua yang akan melindungi sakura dan Hinata.."Ujar tenten dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Anoo..."

Semua menoleh ke arah sakura.

"Hal seperti itu hanya akan menghancurkan hubungan kalian..lebih baik jika kita bersama saling melindungi satu sama lain, itu akan mempererat hubungan kita..bukankah begitu?"Jelas Sakura membuat yang lain berpikir.

"Yosh! Kalo begitu, kita akan saling melindungi kan?"Kiba mengulurkan tangannya dan naruto pun bergabung menaruh tangannya diatas kiba. "Tentu".

Yang lain pun ikut menaruh tangannya dan bersama-sama mereka bersorak.

"YEAHH!"Bahkan Sakura, Hinata, Neji dan sasuke pun ikut.

Dan dari situlah kegelapan yang sebenarnya muncul.

THE END


End file.
